DEEP AFFECTION
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Bukan lagi seorang pelacur - atau gigolo secara istilah benarnya. Kini Lee Donghae milik Kim Kibum, meski hanya seorang simpanan! Salah, karena disini Donghae yang menginginkannya. Kemana takdir akan membawa mereka? / KiHae - KyuHae - Yunjae [Romance - ANGST - M (dikit) x)
1. Chapter 1

_"This, whatever this thing between us is, Kibummie, is not worth breaking those people's heart. Those people who love us.."_  
**- Donghae -**

_"I'll always look back as I walk away. My memory about you, Hae, will last for eternity. And all of our tears will be lost in the rain when I've found my way back to your arms again."_  
**- Kibum –**

* * *

**[You Reflect Me - SEQUEL]**

**Kim Kibum - Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong**

**ANGST!**

**Rated : M (?)**

"Anggaplah kau sama denganku, Hae. Tak buruk jika kau mencoba menjalaninya.."

Donghae tampak merenung. Ia diam meski telinganya mendengar, meski kulit di punggungnya merasakan usapan halus yang pelan, dan nampak tulus menenangkan dirinya. Ia terlalu banyak berfikir sebenarnya.

"Hae.."

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku tak sepertimu!" selanya. "Aku tak bisa menjadi sepertimu, _hyung_. Sungguh.." ungkapnya dalam getir yang semakin menjadi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia mencintaimu begitupun kau yang mencintainya, kan Hae?"

"Aku tak bisa, _hyung_. Kumohon, jangan paksa aku," bantah Donghae sambil berlalu, meninggalkan sang _hyung _yang terpaku di tempatnya. Terduduk di atas sofa berwarnakan abu-abu muda, megah dimana sebuah ponsel terletak disana. Ponsel yang lantas ia ambil dengan kasar dan ia lalu berucap pada dia di ujung sana..

"Dia tetap tidak mau, Yun! Katakan pada Kim Kibum, dia tak akan pernah mau, kecuali jika sahabatmu itu benar-benar merindukan Donghae, datanglah kemari dan temui dia sendiri.."

**-DEEP AFFECTION-**

**[CHAPTER 1]**

"Ahh.."

Donghae meringis pelan kala ujung bibirnya mendapat gigitan yang agak keras. Ia rapatkan kedua matanya dengan erat, mencoba meluruskan kembali kesadarannya, hingga dapat ia dorong sosok yang tengah menghimpitnya tersebut. Menjerat tubuhnya, di antara punggung yang tertekan menghadap ke arah dinding yang dingin.

Donghae menekan kedua tangannya pada dada sosok itu hingga tubuhnya benar-benar terlepas. "Cukup Kyu!" peringatnya dalam nafas berat, meski ia tetap berusaha tenang.

Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. Ia penjarakan Donghae dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Donghae yang menempel di dinding belakang Donghae. Kyuhyun, menatap Donghae dengan sedikit kesal, karena bahkan Donghae memalingkan wajahnya pada arah lain.

"Sulit sekali menyentuhmu, Hae.." decaknya sebal.

"Kau menyentuhku baru saja, Cho!" canda Donghae sambil meninju kecil perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjadi terlihat lebih sebal. "Jika hanya ciuman, berpuluh kali sudah kudapatkan darimu!" geramnya, lantas menahan salah satu lengan Donghae agak kuat, disertai satu ancaman. "Jangan kabur, aku belum selesai. Ingat, aku tamu tetapmu, Hae.."

Donghae memutar malas bola matanya, menatap Kyuhyun. "Selalu itu yang kau jadikan alasan, Kyu! Jika kau malas karena aku sulit kau sentuh lebih jauh, maka carilah yang lain," bela Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dibuatnya. "Tapi hanya kau yang membuatku tertarik sejauh ini!" tuturnya lantas kembali mendekap Donghae. Ia tanamkan bibirnya pada ceruk leher Donghae, tak peduli bahkan Donghae telah memberinya kata peringatan.

"Jangan, Kyu.." ucap Donghae risih..

Kyuhyun hanya berusaha bertindak lebih jauh, merapatkan tubuhnya erat, lantas mengapit kedua sisi wajah Donghae lantas melabuhkan bibirnya disana..

"Engh!"

Donghae meronta dalam ciuman yang nyatanya sulit dilepas itu. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat merengkuh tubuhnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun berani menyelipkan satu tangannya pada balik kaos yang dikenakan Donghae.

"Mhmhhh~"

Donghae bergumam kesal dalam ciuman paksa itu. Apa itu terdengar? Mungkin ya, bagi orang yang tak sengaja lewat dan melihatnya, mengingat itu terjadi tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Donghae. Namun..

Adakah dia yang melihat di ujung jalan, dalam mobilnya dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sepertinya tidak. Ia hanya melihat apa yang dilihat matanya, dan menyimpulkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya, hingga lahirlah sebuah emosi, tertuang dari jemarinya yang mengepal kuat dengan tatapan marah ke arah dua insan yang beradu di luar sana.

"Kupikir, ucapanmu waktu itu benar?! Aku yang terakhir? Lantas kau berikan tubuhmu pada orang lain sekarang?"

**...**

"Jangan bertamu lagi jika kau terus memaksaku, Cho!" ketus Donghae, sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya, sisa dari ciuman paksa yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum padanya. "Atau aku tak akan melayanimu lagi!"

"Hey! Sayang.."

"Aku bukan sayangmu!" bantah Donghae, tak kuasa lagi menahan betapa ia benci jika Kyuhyun sudah menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Bukan satu atau dua kali dirinya mendapat penolakan dari Donghae, dan itu? Ia anggap sebuah candaan saja. Sederhana..

"Cepatlah kau pulang! Aku sudah kedinginan berada di luar di tengah malam seperti ini.."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku pulang.." ucapnya lantas meninggalkan Donghae.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuk Donghae, terlihat sebal sambil berusaha membuka gerbang rumahnya. Sedikit sulit, namun sesuatu lebih membuatnya tertarik, dan membuatnya lupa untuk membuka gerbang tersebut. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya lantas menajamkan matanya.

Jauh di sudut sana, tepat menuju jalan berbelok kanan di depan sana itu, Donghae dapat menangkap satu bayangan seseorang. Agak kurang jelas, namun cukup membuatnya bertanya dalam hati selain, sosok itu mencurigakan, nampak bagai orang yang tak baik.

"Pencuri?" gumam Donghae, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka gerbang rumahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah sosok itu bersembunyi. Perlahan, dan semakin dekat, semakin membuatnya penasaran, lantas mencoba berlari, ketika..

Hening..

Donghae tak mendapati siapapun disana, dan mencoba untuk berbalik kembali. Namun kala itu, seketika satu telapak tangan berhasil membekap mulutnya, lantas tangan lain, mengunci tubuhnya, hingga ia terseret dengan mudah dalam sebuah keterkejutan..

**...**

Donghae memejamkan erat matanya, yang terus mengucurkan air mata, deras, semenjak terdapat satu orang yang berkuasa atas dirinya saat ini. Mendesak tubuhnya, menjamahnya, menyentuhnya dengan mudah.

"Hmf!"

Donghae hanya mampu mengerang. Tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kedua tangannya, terkunci. Begitupun mulutnya, terbungkam telapak tangan milik sosok di atasnya. Menjijikan jika Donghae rasa. Tubuhnya? Oh! Ini pemaksaan? Pelecehan? Begitu kira-kira, sesaat setelah perlakuan tak senonoh itu terjadi. Melucuti celananya, membuat tubuhnya telanjang di bagian bawah sana, lantas..

Sepertinya Donghae enggan menyimpulkan. Ia kesakitan! Sibuk merintih, menahan perih. Perih yang sudah sejak lama tak ia rasakan. Sudah dua tahun semenjak ia ditinggalkan. Ditinggalkan? Oleh?

Kim Kibum. Masih ingat?

Donghae, segera kembali menitikan air matanya kala nama itu terngiang kembali. Akan dirinya? Akan janjinya?

"_Kau yang terakhir.."_

Janji itu telah ternodai! Sebagaimana tubuhnya kini yang telah ternoda, bahkan tengah ternoda di antara hujaman kasar sosok di atasnya kini. Ingin dirinya memaki, atau menjeritkan sakit itu namun, telapak tangan yang begitu kuat membungkam mulutnya, telah turut mengurung dirinya.

Tak berapa lama tangan itu melepas mulutnya, bibirnya, dan berpindah, ke arah belakang tengkuknya, lantas mengusap bagian itu dengan lembut, membuat Donghae tertegun. Tak sadar pula dirinya, kala penyatuan tubuh yang menyakitkan itu telah usai begitu saja.

Menyisakan Donghae yang bingung, mengernyit heran di antara gelapnya ruang sempit tersebut. Di dalam mobil, yang seolah tak ingin menyisakan terang baginya, membuatnya berputus asa, tak mampu melihat wajah sosok yang masih berada di atasnya. Sosok dengan kelima jemari yang tetap pada tengkuknya, serta jemari lain yang meremas lembut jemarinya.

Ini?

Adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Lebih lembut, pikir Donghae. Perlakuan yang membuatnya kembali berdebar. Perlahan ia mencoba memutar matanya, tetap diam tanpa perlawanan meski sosok asing itu tengah mengecupi lehernya, tak cukup mampu membuatnya mendesah berlebihan.

Mobil? Di dalam mobil. Ini yang Donghae pikirkan. Ia hafal tempat tersebut.

Juga dapat ia rasa, kulit bibir yang tengah menyentuh kulitnya. Ia dapat merasakannya. Maka, meski terlihat tak yakin, dalam suaranya yang bergetar ia berujar pelan. "Ki.. bumie?" tanyanya terbata.

Setelahnya dapat Donghae dengar suara deheman berat, yang benar-benar ia hafal, dan membuatnya yakin hingga membuatnya lemas seketika. Bahkan ia membuang panjang nafasnya, menampakkan satu kelegaan, mungkin. Meski diiringi tangis yang tertuang dari air mengalir di sudut matanya.

Donghae bergetar dalam tangisnya hingga tak sadar, telah menaikkan jemarinya, meremas kuat kain di punggung Kibum, menumpahkan kesal yang berlebih itu. Ia, terisak..

Lega mungkin, karena ia tak sedikitpun menodai janjinya. Karena kini, Kibumnya lah yang tengah menyentuhnya. Ya, itu sangat benar. Ia tak ragu, terlebih Kibum yang lalu membisikkan kata maaf di telinganya, sambil memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada wajahnya, dengan sisa peluh disana.

Ingin Donghae memaki Kim Kibum yang telah membuatnya terkejut sedemikian rupa, atau lebih jelasnya, marah! Memaki! Donghae pikir, itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Kibum melakukan hal berlebihan kali ini. Namun sayang sekali, Donghae tak cukup memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ia sudah terlalu lemas.

"Maaf," ungkap Kibum lagi, sambil menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae sekilas.

Donghae tak lagi melakukan apapun. Perlawanan? Tidak! Ia hanya menangis, dan merasakan sentuhan bibir Kibum pada bibirnya. Sentuhan yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan. Bukan rahasia jika keduanya saling mencintai bukan?

Satu ciuman lembut kembali mengawali. Berubah menjadi pergerakan liar, di sertai lenguhan panjang di waktu berikutnya. Terjadi dalam waktu yang cukup lama setelah tubuh mereka kembali menyatu.

"ANGH, Kibumie! AKH, ahh, ahh..!"

**...**

"Kau sebut ini sambutan yang bagus?"

Donghae hanya diam sambil berusaha mengancingkan beberapa kancing pada kemejanya yang terbuka, terkoyak hampir berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Ia diam, tak menanggapi apapun yang terucap dari bibir Kim Kibum yang konon, baru menapakkan kakinya lagi di Korea setelah bertahun lamanya terlewati.

"Aku melihat semuanya, Hae. Hey! Dengarkan aku!" sentak Kibum sambil menahan lengan Donghae agak kuat.

Donghae menjadi terlihat sebal. "Sambutan apa? Kau melihat apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu kau kembali! Aku tidak tahu!" sangkal Donghae, memang benar seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu kehadiran Kibum yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku melihat kau bercinta dengan pria tadi," jelas Kibum, menatap Donghae untuk menuntut sebuah pejelasan.

Satu helaan nafas terlontar dari bibir Donghae. "Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Huh?"

Donghae, kembali mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Kibum penuh keyakinan. "Sudah sekian lama semenjak kau pergi, saat itu pula aku adalah milikku. Bukan milikmu, Kibumie! Untuk apa sekarang kau menuntut sesuatu yang bahkan, kau tak berhak membahasnya.."

"Hae.."

"Sudahlah! Semua sudah jelas bukan? Kau tak usah lagi datang padaku! Juga, apa bedanya denganmu yang memaksaku baru saja? Kau sama sekali tak pantas melakukannya! Sedang pria tadi memang berhak atas diriku!"

"..."

"Dia tamuku, Kim Kibum!" terang Donghae kemudian.

Sunyi kemudian, menyisakan bunyi dari tiap hembusan nafas dari keduanya. Kibum merasa bibirnya kelu, begitupun Donghae yang seolah kehabisan kata. Hingga Donghae kembali megawali pembicaraan. "Untuk apa kau kemari sekarang? Kau tak mencemaskan anak dan istrimu?"

"Mereka.."

Donghae tatap Kibum. sesungguhnya ia masih berharap, Kibum akan menjawab, 'ia kembali karena ternyata itu bukan anaknya?' dan berbagai kemungkinan serupa lainnya, namun kata 'mereka' dari mulut Kibum, seolah menyatakan bahwa kenyataan pahit itu, tak dapat disangkal dan tak pula berubah.

"Anakku.."

"Cukup!" potong Donghae kemudian. "Tak usah kau kembali jika untuk menyakitiku! Sekarang apa? Kau memintaku menjadi selingkuhanmu? Mengorbankan anak dan istrimu disana? Kau pikir aku tipe orang yang akan tega melakukannya, huh?"

"Apa bedanya dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang, Donghae?"

Donghae menjadi marah dibuatnya. "Lebih baik menjadi seperti sekarang! Biarlah diriku seperti apapun daripada harus menyakiti orang lain!" teriaknya tertahan. "Aku tak akan tega.." lirihnya. "Kau bahkan tak tahu apapun tentangku.."

Donghae mendongak, menatap wajah Kibum dengan lirih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia akan kembali menangis, namun itu tertahan di kedua sudut matanya. Tertahan di tenggorokannya yang mengering dan terasa sakit. Berulang kali bahkan Donghae meneguk paksa ludahnya.

"Hae.."

"Jangan temui aku lagi!"

Perbincangan selesai, menyisakan bunyi pintu mobil yang Donghae tutup agak keras. Hingga tinggalah Kibum dengan asanya. Ia usap kasar wajahnya, lantas kembali menatap Donghae yang berjalan di luar sana. Donghae yang berjalan tertatih karena ulahnya pula. Dan juga?

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku! Bahkan kita baru saja melakukannya, hm? Kau tak menolak setelah tahu ini aku, Hae! Kau! Aku tak akan melepasmu!"

**...**

"Bagaimana bisa ia kembali pada pekerjaannya? Bukankah kau bilang Donghae pergi ke Jepang bersama keponakannya?"

Jaejoong meletakkan sisa dari batang rokok yang sudah habis dihisapnya, mematikannya di atas asbak merah yang turut hadir dalam perbincangan tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, Jaejoong tatap Kibum yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, dengan Yunho yang tak akan pernah lepas dari sampingnya, nampaknya seperti itu.

Sejenak ditatapnya Kibum, hingga satu helaan nafas sebelum bibirnya akhirnya berucap, mencoba menceritakan detail bagaimana Donghae kembali pada pekerjaannya seperti sekarang. Sebuah gambaran masa lalu, atau lebih tepatnya masa dua tahun lalu itu, kembali tertuang dari mulut manisnya seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah tentang ayahnya. Karena ayahnya.."

"_Hyung.. tolong bantu aku menjaga ayah. Aku akan datang sesekali untuk melihatnya. Pastikan kau lebih sering menjenguknya. Aku minta tolong padamu.."_

"_Hm.."_

_Waktu berjalan, berbulan-bulan semenjak permintaan dari Donghae mengenai ayahnya, disetujui sang kawan yang telah Donghae anggap hyungnya tersebut. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Bahkan Jaejoong dapat menghitung berapa kali ia menjenguk ayah Donghae di dalam sel, karena suatu hari ia terpaksa harus mengabari Donghae yang tengah berada di negeri sakura tersebut._

"_Hae, kau harus datang sekarang.."_

"_Ada apa hyung?"_

"_Ayahmu.."_

"_Ya? Ada apa dengannya hyung?"_

"_..."_

"_Hyung! Berikan aku alasan, mengapa aku harus kesana sekarang? Rencanaku adalah bulan depan mengunjunginya.."_

"_Tidak bisa! Kau harus datang sekarang.."_

"_..."_

"_Ayahmu telah meninggal.."_

"_Huh?"_

Lagi. Jaejoong menghisap batang rokok lain di mulutnya. Menyisakan Kibum yang diam menatapnya. Masih menatapnya, hingga kembali ia jelaskan bahwa, "ayah Donghae menggantung dirinya sendiri di dalam sel," membuat Yunho harus berusaha bersikap tenang, lantas tersisa Kibum yang tertegun. Ia tahu perihal ayah Donghae, sedikit.

"Kau tahu?" lanjut Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris, dan lalu dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan sambil terus berkata, "disini, dia menangis bahkan berhari-hari," terangnya pilu. Membuat Yunho harus merangkulnya, menenangkannya yang tengah larut kembali dalam sebuah duka yang nyatanya adalah duka Donghae.

Kibum hanya mampu menarawang, berfikir betapa buruknya dirinya. Ini yang tergambar dari raut kecewa di wajahnya. "Aku menyesal tak ada di sampingnya waktu itu," ungkapnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Mungkin hal ini yang lantas membuatnya murung.

"Aku mengerti," timpal Jaejoong. "Aku mengerti posisimu, aku tak butuh sesalmu," cetusnya.

"..."

"Bukankah kau ingin tahu bagaimana Donghae bisa menjadi seperti saat ini? Karena setelah ayahnya meninggal, ia tak berniat pergi ke Jepang lagi, lantas lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya disini. Sejak saat itulah ia kembali. Kau mengerti? Kuharap, hey!"

Jaejoong tak sempat melanjutkan katanya, karena tiba-tiba Kibum bangkit dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho begitu saja, tanpa satupun kata membuat Jaejoong berdecak sebal.

"Temanmu kurang ajar, Yun! Bagaimana bisa ia pergi bahkan sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih, huh?" rutuk Jaejoong sambil menyikut pelan lengan Yunho di sampingnya, yang hanya tersenyum hambar, menatap kekasihnya yang kesal tersebut.

**...**

Lama Kibum berfikir di dalam apartemen, yang bahkan sempat menjadi milik Donghae untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kunci apartemen tersebut kembali pada dirinya dulu. Donghae yang mengembalikan..

Ia merenung, meresapi gurat kecewanya. Terduduk sambil merentangkan kakinya di sisi ranjang dengan tangan menyilang di dada, lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang. Menatap kosong ke arah dinding yang polos tak berhias apapun. Wajar, tempat itu lama tak berpenghuni..

Apa yang ia pikirkan, tak ada yang mampu menebak. Hanya dirinya yang tahu. Hingga sesaat setelah ia tatap jam tangan yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang, jam yang menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam, ia segera bangkit, dengan cepat meraih jaket dan kunci mobil yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Kemana ia pergi?

**...**

"Mengapa hari ini kau murung sekali? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae hanya diam tak menjawab, bahkan hampir tak merasakan saat kakinya menapak, turun dari mobil Kyuhyun yang mengantarnya pulang.

"Donghae," panggil Kyuhyun, merasa heran akan sikap Donghae.

Di sisi lain Donghae tak peduli pada apapun. Ia mengabaikan Kyuhyun, hingga satu tangan menahan lengannya tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dan lantas terkejut. "Kibumie!" kagetnya.

Kibum tak menyahut. Ia hanya menatap Donghae tanpa mampu menjelaskan apapun meski tak berniat melepas tangannya dari lengan Donghae. Dan dalam wajah yang penuh tanya itu Donghae hanya mendengar Kibum berkata, "ayo pergi," dalam nada dingin.

Baiklah. Bukan hanya mereka berdua bukan? Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang lantas keluar dari mobilnya, menatap ke arah Donghae dalam sebuah penyeretan yang dilakukan sosok asing baginya. "Hey!" teriaknya berusaha menyusul tentu saja. Hingga dapat ia raih tangan Donghae yang terbebas. "Siapa dia Hae? Mengapa dia menyeretmu seperti ini.." tanyanya bingung.

"Kyu.."

**Grep.**

Di sisi lain,Kibum langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan melepaskan tangan itu dari Donghae. Ia menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun meski belum menyerang sejauh ini. "Kau mau apa?" tantangnya.

"Kau!" Kyuhyun tercekat, marah, kesal melihat wajah Kibum yang dingin itu menatapnya, menantangnya.

Sedang Donghae berdiri gelisah namun tak mampu berucap, minimal untuk melerai, karena memang belum terjadi pertengkaran disana.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu membawanya! Kau tak berhak! Aku tamunya!"

Kibum tersenyum meremehkan. "Tamu? Ini bahkan sudah melebihi jam kerjanya. Ia bebas sekarang, dan kau tahu? Jikapun kau tamunya, aku tak peduli! Aku lebih berhak, karena aku.."

Seolah terhenti ucapan Kibum, menjadi terasa lamban di telinga Donghae. Ia terlihat menanti kata apa lagi yang akan Kibum ucapkan setelah ini.

Dan Kyuhyun, beserta segala yang ada disana menjadi saksi, bagaimana lancangnya seorang Kim Kibum saat berkata, "dia adalah kekasihku!" dengan sangat tegas.

"Hey!"

Tak ada lagi kata. Kibum? Ia Dorong Kyuhyun menjauh hingga ia kembali bawa Donghae yang hanya diam dalam paksaan yang tengah diberikannya. Donghae yang diam saja, menurut saat Kibum mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil, bahkan menjauhi Kyuhyun dan kediamannya sendiri.

**...**

"Tunggu!"

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama Donghae merenung dalam tarikan Kibum, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu, Kibumie! Jangan begini.." ujarnya, melepas paksa genggaman Kibum pada tangannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya sedikit kesal sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang cukup terasa sakit. "Kau mau apa!"

"Aku ingin menjadi yang berhak atas dirimu seutuhnya!"

Donghae pandang Kibum dalam wajah yang tak mengerti, terbalut kesal yang menyatu. "Kau egois!" ketusnya. Namun itu tak lama, karena Kibum kembali menyeretnya, membuatnya berteriak frustasi sedikit meronta.

Sebuah tarikan paksa yang pernah terjadi dulu, Donghae ingat. Kini kembali terjadi dan membawanya pada tempat yang sama Donghaepun ingat. Dan ia menjadi bungkam, terlebih saat kakinya mulai menapaki apartemen yang dulu menjadi pilihannya.

Satu dorongan Kibum berikan, menyeret Donghae ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Lantas? Ia sendiri pergi ke arah pintu, keluar kembali menyisakan Donghae yang lalu berdecak sebal pergi ke arah pintu.

"Kibumie!" teriaknya saat sadar, bahwa Kibum menguncinya seorang diri di dalam sana. "Kibumie buka pintunya!" teriaknya.

Percuma. Hening kemudian menyisakan Donghae yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia setengah menangis, meski tak juga menangis meratapi. Sadarlah bahwa bukan sekali ini dirinya mendapat perlakuan buruk dari orang lain. Ia sudah terlatih untuk mengatasi tiap masalah hidupnya.

Kesal jelas ia rasa. Marah! Katakan demikian. Ia lalu menuangkan amarah tersebut. Bahkan sempat melempar bantal-bantal kursi yang tersimpan rapih di atas sofa berwarnakan coklat tua yang terletak disana, lantas menidurkan dirinya disana sambil menekuk kuat wajahnya.

Dan dalam gerakan pelan ia tutup kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengannya, menutup satu tetes air mata yang akhirnya mengalir di kedua sudut matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam, terisak pelan lantas menggerutu tak jelas.

**...**

Kibum. Kibum datang kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di luar sana. Entah darimana dan entah telah melakukan apa. Mungkin ia sengaja meninggalkan Donghae entah dengan maksud apa. Hanya..

Ia nampak diam kala mendapati Donghae tertidur di atas sofa dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya. Ia amati, hingga tahu Donghae tengah menangis disana. Ia menjadi merenung, lantas mencoba terduduk di atas sofa membuat Donghae sadar akan kehadirannya. Lantas Donghae, segera membalik tubuhnya, menyamping membelakangi Kibum.

Dan Kibum ingat, Donghae pernah melakukan ini padanya. Merenggut, enggan menampakkan wajah padanya, dan Kibum? Segera tersenyum.

"Hae.." panggilnya.

Donghae diam tak bergeming. Begini jika Donghae benar-benar marah. Namun Kibum tak ingin menyerah. Ia segera tidur di sisa tempat di sofa itu, lantas memeluk Donghae yang tak melawan seperti biasa. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. "Aku hanya ingin kita bersama Hae. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku yakin, kau pun.."

"Jangan kurung aku, Kibumie!" keluh Donghae kemudian dalam nadanya yang melembut, atau lebih tepatnya merajuk.

Eh? Kibum menjadi tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia pererat pelukannya pada Donghaenya, yang entah ia rasa telah kembali, mungkin. Ia kecupi kepala Donghae, menyesap harum disana.

"Aku tak ingin sendiri.."

"Maaf. Aku tak akan lagi melakukannya, sayang," ungkap Kibum merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang, melompat girang. Donghae, telah kembali mengakuinya. "Aku merindukanmu, Donghae.."

"Hm," jawab Donghae, lantas meletakkan jemarinya pada lengan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. Sebuah sikap yang seolah kembali menerima kehadiran Kim Kibum di sampingnya. "Bolehkah aku tidur?"

"Ya.."

"Kau, jangan pergi lagi.."

"Tidak akan."

Berakhir dengan Keduanya yang saling berbagi kehangatan di antara kantuk yang semakin menyerang, hingga jatuhlah keduanya ke dalam mimpi di tempat berbeda. Biarkan..

**...**

"Karena aku berada pada posisi yang sama dengan anakmu, Kibumie.."

Kala itu, Donghae mencoba mengutarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sulit ia ucapkan. Terlalu rahasia perasaan itu baginya. Ini adalah tentang rasa sakit yang berbaur dengan hidupnya..

Kibum sendiri hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, penuturan Donghae yang tiba-tiba dan tak mampu ia abaikan. Ini adalah tentang alasan, mengapa Donghae bersikukuh dengan inginnya selama ini, menolak Kibum.

"Sakit adalah, saat mengetahui ibuku pergi dengan pria lain, sedangkan ayah harus masuk ke dalam sel karena ulahnya juga. Aku kesepian. Aku sendiri, bahkan paman dan bibiku rela meninggalkanku karena tahu ayahku adalah seorang pembunuh."

"Begitukah?"

"Hm. Ayah membunuh pria yang tidur dengan ibuku," tutur Donghae lantas tertawa hambar. "Haruskah kuceritakan semua pamadu?"

Kibum mengusap helaian rambut Donghae perlahan, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih yang tengah larut dalam pedihnya. "Tak usah kau ceritakan semua jika tak ingin meski, aku sudah mengerti semuanya sepertinya, Hae.."

Donghae mengangguk dan lalu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku berfikir.." ungkapnya. Tetap tak mendapat sambutan balik dari Kibum, yang hanya sibuk, turut meresapi tiap kata Donghae sambil menyentuhkan kulit telapak tangannya pada kulit polos di tubuh Donghae. Polos, hanya terbalut selimut tipis. Keduanya demikian, berada dalam selimut yang sama. "Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tahu," balas Kibum cepat.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah mampu menyakiti anak dan juga istrimu disana, Kibumie.."

Kibum? Diam.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, jangan pernah menyakiti mereka sekalipun kita yang terluka.."

"Donghae.."

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik, Kibumie! Untuk kita, dan juga untuk mereka, kumohon.."

Kali ini Kibum tak sanggup untuk tak mendengus sebal. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran sikunya yang ia tekuk sambil menopang kepalanya. Ia terbaring lantas merutuk pelan. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan!" dengusnya.

"Kibumie.." rajuk Donghae kemudian.

"Baiklah! Kuturuti maumu, Hae. Aku akan tetap berada di samping mereka, tak akan pernah menyakiti mereka," tutur Kibum membuat senyum di bibir Donghae terkembang. "Tapi kaupun harus berjanji, untuk selalu berada di sampingku!" tawar Kibum tanpa pilihan yang ia beri pada Donghae.

Dan jawaban Donghae adalah, sebuah anggukan mantap sambil menangkup wajah Kibum, lantas menanamkan satu ciuman lembut pada bibir Kibum. "Aku berjanji!" ungkapnya tegas tak berjeda.

"Aku akan sempatkan waktuku untuk datang kemari nanti, Hae!"

"Lakukan sesukamu.."

Kibum tersenyum girang. Ia sungguh terpana pada Donghae, dengan kerendahan hati yang dimiliki kekasih hatinya tersebut. "Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, sayang.."

Donghae terkikik geli melihat gurat serius di wajah Kibum. Ia goda Kibum dengan mencium bibirnya, lantas mencuri satu kecupan pada dagu Kibum, juga, satu gigitan ia tanamkan pada ujung hidung Kibum, sambil mengulum senyumnya. Ia? Jahil!

Dan Kibum? Nampak tak menerima hingga harus menghukum Donghae dengan satu dorongan, diikuti himpitan yang terjadi masih di atas ranjang tersebut. Lantas ia tanamkan banyak kecupan pada Donghaenya, membuat Donghae semakin tertawa, berhiaskan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil.

Baiklah, biarkan mereka berbahagia. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Benarkah? Apakah cerita belum berakhir seutuhnya? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Semua masih menjadi rahasia..

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know that I keep you close in my heart, and that I have faith in you, love._

**- Donghae -**

_I don't wish to stop time, because with each time passing minute, it brings me closer to you, sweetheart. And as long as you're mine, I don't need beautiful date or luxury place to make something beautiful with you._

**- Kibum -**

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**.**

Kota Seoul begitu dingin semenjak butiran-butiran putih itu berjatuhan dari langit dan memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan kota. Meski begitu, tetap tak mampu menghalangi segala aktifitas para penghuni kota. Padahal waktu sudah akan menjelang malam. Namun masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di tiap sudut kota. Mungkin mereka yang baru pulang dari kerjanya, sekolahnya dan banyak hal lagi.

Tak terkecuali dengan si namja manis. Donghae yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di atas hamparan salju, mengamati banyak orang yang melaluinya. Sesekali ia lihat keadaan ponselnya, berharap layar pada ponsel itu dapat memberinya kabar mengenai seseorang yang tengah dinantinya. Namun, berulang kali pula ia mengeluh-melenguh kecewa. Sudah terlalu lama ia berdiri disana. Dingin semakin menjalari kakinya, karena terlalu lama ia berdiri di atas hamparan salju itu.

Namun dingin itu tak mampu mematahkan tekadnya. Menunggu, menanti di bawah payung berwarna biru, tepat di depan gerbang menuju sebuah bangunan sederhana. Kediamannya..

Bibirnya mulai menggigil, meski tak pernah ia urungkan senyum di wajahnya. Nampak manis! Siapapun akan menjadi berdebar jika melihatnya..

Terlalu lama, hampir menginjak enam puluh menit hingga sebuah taksi berhenti. Tepat di hadapannya.

"Hh," hembusan nafas tercipta, dengan senyum manis yang sedang Donghae berikan pada dia. Penumpang taksi yang baru saja turun dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Kibumie!" sapa Donghae setelahnya..

Kibum, memandang lekat Donghaenya yang rupawan. Ia hampiri Donghae lantas, "mengapa kau menungguku disini, Hae? Mengapa tak menungguku di dalam?" tanyanya agak panik setelah merasakan kulit di punggung tangan Donghae yang terasa dingin.

"Saljunya lebat sejak tadi.." jawab Donghae, sambil turut melindungi Kibum dari butiran salju itu dengan payungnya. Ia nampak tengah menjemput Kibum disana..

"Tapi kau bisa sakit!" decak Kibum. "Jarak dari gerbang ini hingga depan pintu rumahmu hanya beberapa meter saja!" kesal Kibum.

Donghae tak peduli akan wajah masam Kibum. Ia berikan payung di tangannya pada Kibum, agar dirinya dapat memeluk Kibum erat. "Aku merindukanmu Kibumie!" ucap Donghae riang. Memekik pelan di bahu Kibum. "Kau datang terlambat bulan ini.."

Kibum luluh. Mendengar suara Donghae yang riang, ia menjadi tenang. "Maaf, Hae. Kemarin.."

"_Hatchim_.."

Kibum menarik diri. Mengakhiri pelukan hangat tersebut setelah di dengarnya Donghae bersin cukup keras. Ia tatap Donghae yang tengah mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum hawatir. Ia tahu Donghae kedingingan meski senyum nakal terpatri di bibir kekasihnya itu. Kibum tak peduli, jikapun Donghae tengah bertingkah nakal padanya. Ia buka resleting jaketnya, lantas dipeluknya Donghae. Dia sembunyikan tubuh Donghae di balik tubuhnya, dalam lindungan jaket tebalnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam.."

...

Donghae terkikik geli melihat Kibum yang sibuk. Memasak air, lantas mengapingnya agar terduduk di atas sofa dengan nyaman. Kibum yang setelahnya memberikan ember besar berisi air hangat. Menyuruh Donghae mencelupkan kakinya kesana.

Donghae memang menggigil, namun ia terlihat baik-baik saja meski sesekali ia bersin-bersin.

Kibum menyipitkan matanya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?" tanyanya kesal.

Donghae menggeleng kecil sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kau sakit! Haruskah aku tertawa sepertimu?" dengus Kibum.

Donghae bungkam. Berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. "Maafkan aku Kibumie.." ucapnya. "Seharusnya aku menyambutmu lebih baik," tuturnya dengan nada sesal.

Kibum melupakan kesalnya melihat raut wajah Donghae yang melembut. Ia apit dagu Donghae dengan dua jemarinya sambil menatap Donghae penuh haru. "Kau sakit karena menyambutku! Ini lebih dari cukup, sayang.." tuturnya, lalu mengecup kening Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut sambil memejamkan matanya. Dapat dirasanya, bibir Kibum menyentuh keningnya, menyentuh ujung hidungnya dan lalu mengecup bibirnya setelah sebelumnya ia berkata, "aku belum mengatakan, bahwa akupun merindukanmu.."

Donghae merasa dunia adalah miliknya. Ia merasa melayang, terlebih saat Kibum mendorongnya ke arah sandaran sofa, dan lalu melumat lembut bibirnya.

Ada sedikit gairah dari ciuman di balik alasan sebuah rasa rindu itu. Namun Donghae segera menghentikannya dengan sedikit mendorong dada Kibum.

"Aku flu!" tegasnya. "Jangan sampai menular padamu!" ucapnya.

Kibum berdecak, tak peduli. Ia singkirkan tangan Donghae dari dadanya. Menahannya, lantas kembali meraih bibir Donghae, yang Kibum yakini, itu adalah miliknya!

Semoga mereka tak lupa, bahwa kaki Donghae masih terendam di dalam air hangat yang akan segera menjadi dingin..

...

Menghabiskan malam sambil berusaha merontokkan sisa-sisa rindu yang ada. Keduanya nampak berbincang enggan menutup mata. "Kupikir, kenapa kau tak memakai mobilmu hari ini?" tanya Donghae.

Kibum diam. Sejenak bungkam meski tetap ia jawab. "Mobilku dipakai Yunho _hyung_ sejak dari bandara.."

"Eh?"

Kibum nampak meringis menatap Donghae yang tidur di atas lengan kanannya. Ia ragu.

"Katakan Kibumie!" desak Donghae, yang menangkap keganjalan di wajah Kibum.

"Casey mulai curiga dan bertanya, mengapa aku pergi ke Korea satu minggu dalam satu bulan?"

"..."

"Aku tahu ia tipe wanita seperti apa, Hae. Aku yakin dia mengawasiku. Untuk itulah, biarkan Yunho _hyung_ menjadi diriku sejak dari bandara tadi.."

Donghae nampak resah. "Baru setahun padahal. Tapi dia sudah curiga, aku hawatir.."

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati, kau tenang saja. Aku akan segera membuka bisnis kecil disini, agar memiliki alasan untuk kemari.."

"Aku percaya padamu, Kibumie.."

Kibum cium pucuk kepala Donghae. Mendekap Donghae setelah sebelumnya, ia matikan lampu duduk di nakas di samping ranjang menyisakan gelap. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Donghae sayang.. sekarang tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan apapun.."

"Hmh," tanggap Donghae sambil mencoba merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh Kibumnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya..

...

Keesokan paginya. Tepat hari kedua Kibum menemui kekasihnya. Menemani Donghae yang malah asik tertidur karena flu yang di deritanya.

"Makanan apa yang baik untukmu sekarang, Hae? Atau kau ingin apa? Akan kubuatkan."

Donghae hanya menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya. "Aku tak mau apapun Kibumie, aku belum lapar," lirihnya dengan suara sumbang.

"Lalu kau ingin apa? Ingin mandi? Ingin kumandikan?" goda Kibum kemudian.

"Ish," rutuk Donghae. Ia bangun perlahan, lantas melempar Kibum dengan bantal. "Niatmu busuk!" umpatnya diiringi bibir yang siap menampakkan satu senyuman.

"Andai kau tak sakit," keluh Kibum tanpa di sengaja sepertinya.

Sedang Donghae mengurung senyum di bibirnya. Dengan sedikit sesal, ia usap kedua pipi Kibum. "Maafkan aku.." ujarnya. "Kau ingin kita melakukannya?" tanyanya, siap melepas kancing pada piyamanya. Namun,

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan itu maksudku," sela Kibum, menggapai jemari Donghae.

"Kau yakin?" goda Donghae dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Kibum menjadi mendengus sebal. "Jangan menggodaku Lee Donghae!" tegasnya.

Donghae semakin menggoda Kibum dengan jemarinya yang mulai melingkar di lengan Kibum. Ia tarik Kibum, meski kekasihnya itu melempar wajahnya menjadi menyamping. Membuat bibir Donghae hanya mampu meraih permukaan kulit pada pipi Kibum.

"Aku baik-baik saja lho! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau menjadi flu esok hari."

Kibum diam pada awalnya. Namun ia tak bisa tetap pada posisinya. Terlebih, suara serak Donghae lebih terasa seksi. Menggugah dirinya untuk segera mendorong Donghae. Membuat pria manis itu terlentang di atas ranjang, dengan dirinya yang tengah menindih.

Tak ditunda lagi. Bibir itu, bibir yang adalah milik Donghae, Kibum rajai. Kibum tekan dengan bibirnya, dalam.

Ciuman yang lebih cepat pada sebuah tindakan yang lebih kasar. Ciuman dengan himpitan dua tubuh yang kian menyatu. Namun kini, Donghae terlalu cepat kehilangan pasokan udaranya. Ia melepas bibirnya dari jerat bibir Kibum. Berganti dengan "engh.." lantunan bernamakan lenguhan indah.

Kibum kini merajai leher Donghae. Jangan lupakan bagian tubuh bawah mereka yang telah beradu pula meski masih terhalang kain.

Donghaepun lebih cepat berkeringat. Ia sudah mengacak tatanan rambut Kibum dengan jemarinya. Ia sudah mulai membuka salah satu kakinya dan lalu, dengan telapak kakinya, ia susuri kaki Kibum di atasnya.

"Ngh!" Donghae menggeliat kala Kibum menghisap kulit di bagian dadanya. Akan tetapi, semua berhenti tiba-tiba. Menyisakan bunyi dari detik jam..

Donghae tak mengetahui. Kibum tersadar dari tindakannya; hampir meniduri orang yang demam. Ia sendiri baru menyadari setelah mengecap permukaan kulit Donghae yang hangat. Melebihi hangat kulitnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung. Ia lihat Kibum yang langsung terduduk, mengusap kasar wajahnya dan juga mengacak rambutnya yang kusut. Donghae masih bingung, lalu menarik baju Kibum. "Kibumie, kenapa?" ujarnya.

"Aku tidak apa, Hae. Tidak! Beristirahatlah.."

"Tapi.."

Kibum tak mendengar. Ia tarik selimut menutupi tubuh Donghae dan mencium kening Donghae sekilas. "Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan keluar mencari makanan.."

...

Kibum membatin. Merutuki tindakan gilanya beberapa waktu lalu. Namun jiwa lainnya berkata, sayang sekali jika melewatkan hal menarik itu. Wajar! Ia merindukan Donghae. Tubuh indahnya. Suara seksinya. Kibum ingin mencicipinya. Namun, iapun masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tak melakukannya. Setidaknya akal sehatnya terus berteriak 'jangan! Donghae sakit! Donghae sakit!'

Inilah mengapa ia lebih memilih keluar, membiarkan dirinya tak melihat Donghae yang selalu menggoda imannya.

Hingga tibalah ia di sebuah mini market, dimana ia berteriak "_hyung_!" pada Yunho yang tengah bersama kekasih cantiknya.

"Oh Kibum! Kau sedang apa disini? Bersama Donghae?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Dia agak demam. Ah, kalian tahu, makanan apa yang disukainya?"

...

Bukanlah hal mudah bagi seorang Kim Kibum yang kaya raya, saat dirinya harus kembali memasak air hangat dengan jumlah lebih banyak kali ini.

"Setidaknya kita akan dengan mudah mendapatkan air hangat jika di apartement!" rutuk Kibum sambil melirik Donghae yang tengah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, dan masih terlihat dari kamar mandi dimana Kibum berada kini.

Donghae yang hanya terkikik geli dengan hidungnya yang memerah. Ia menganggap wajar pada Kibum yang merutuk seperti itu. Ia yakin Kibum tak pernah melakukannya; memasak air? Membuat Donghae ingin kembali tertawa keras.

"Jangan hanya tertawa!" dengus Kibum sambil mendekat ke arah Donghae, hendak mengaping Donghae ke arah kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kibumie!" sela Donghae. "Ingat aku hanya flu!" tegasnya, menunjukkan bahwa Kibum terlalu berlebihan. "Tapi, terima kasih," ungkap Donghae sambil mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir Kibum.

Kibum yang hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya, dan menggeleng kepalanya..

...

Donghae tengah berendam di air hangat yang dengan susah payah Kibum siapkan untuknya.

Tapi, sebal ia rasa karena Kibum yang mengamatinya di ambang pintu, melipat tangan disana.

"Aku bukan bayi Kibumie!" decak Donghae. "Kau tak usah mengamatiku saat mandi.."

Kibum mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Donghae memutar kesal bola matanya. Namun tak ingin ambil pusing, ia angkat satu tangannya. "Kalau begitu kemarilah.."

"Huh?"

"Mari berendam bersama!"

...

Keduanya hanyut oleh nyaman yang tercipta dari air hangat itu.

Kibum yang mendekap Donghae, melingkarkan tangannya di antara perut polos Donghae. Donghae yang bersandar di dada bidangnya yang tak berbusana pula.

"Ah, aku ingin waktu berhenti sekarang!" ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum dengan mata terpejam.

Sesungguhnya keduanya tahu, saat terindah seperti ini tentu jarang terjadi, mengingat posisi Donghae sebagai simpanan Kibum. Juga Kibum yang ada untuknya, hanya 7 hari dalam satu bulan.

Dan saat mereka bersama adalah yang terbaik. Tapi ada satu yang ingin Donghae tanyakan.

"Kibumie?"

"Hmh.."

"Bolehkah aku berharap, bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku?"

Kibum membuka matanya. Menatap lurus tanpa arti. Ia terlihat tak suka pada penuturan Donghae. Terbukti, saat dirinya berujar dingin, "mengapa bertanya? Kau meragukanku?"

Donghae menjadi sedikit panik. "Bukan begitu," bantahnya. "Aku.."

"Aku tak suka mendengarnya!"

Donghae menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya. "Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini, aku menjadi takut kehilanganmu.." ucapnya.

"Sudahlah!" potong Kibum. "Seharusnya sepasang kekasih tak lagi mengucap kata maaf.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae, mendongak-menyamping ke arah Kibum.

"Karna kita wajib untuk saling percaya!" tutur Kibum, lantas mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir Donghae yang basah..

...

Entah sedang apa Kibum di dapur, berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur milik Donghae. Donghae tak tahu dan hanya mencoba berjalan ke arah pintu karena bel disana berbunyi. Ada tamu yang datang, dan Donghae yang membuka pintu. Hingga pintu terbuka, dan Donghae sedikit terkejut. "Kyuhyun, ada apa kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Masih inget sama Kyuhyun? Kalo ga tau, baca Reflect Me dulu deh ya, ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Isn't it ironic the only person who can make me really happy, feel good enough, wanted, and loved, is the same person who always makes me sad and lonely?_

**-Donghae-**

_This amazing person, who once stranger to me, who once knew my fears, handled my flaws, my desires, and my past, is now mean the world to me. Beautiful world_.

**-Kibum-**

**.**

**[CHAPTER 3]**

Wajar jika Donghae terkejut akan kedatangan Kyuhyun. Sudah setahun semenjak Kibum kembali bersama dengannya, dengan Kyuhyun yang tak lagi berhak atas diri Donghae. Ingat seberapa kaya Kim Kibum? Yang nyatanya mampu membeli kembali kuasa atas diri Donghae dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Apa yang dibicarakan disini? Donghae yang diperjualbelikan? Terpaksa kesimpulan ini, adalah benar adanya..

"Sudah lama, _hyung_.."

"Eh?" Donghae nampak bingung dengan panggilan _hyung _yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku baru mengetahui bahwa kau ternyata lebih tua satu tahun dariku.." tuturnya, lantas mencoba memperhatikan sekitar kakinya berpijak kini. Ia mendongak, melihat keadaan di dalam rumah Donghae, terlihat mengatakan bahwa 'kau tak mengajakku masuk?'

Donghae mengerti. Dengan sedikit rasa ragu yang terpancar dari wajahnya, perlahan ia memperlebar celah pintu kediamannya tersebut dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk sambil bergumam kecil. "Masuklah.." ajaknya sebagai tanda bahwa setidaknya, ia masih memiliki sebuah kesantunan pada tiap pengunjung rumahnya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi tamu rumahnya saat ini, bukan dalam artian seperti dulu.

"Terima kasih.."

Donghae menggeleng pasrah. Dengan ekor matanya ia melirik Kyuhyun yang mulai kurang ajar. Seenaknya masuk terlebih dahulu, membuatnya merasa heran sambil berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu mulai melangkah membuntuti langkah Kyuhyun.

**...**

Ada satu yang mengganjal. Bagi Kibum, Donghae pergi terlalu lama. Sedang dirinya sudah menyiapkan segala masakan dan sudah terduduk manis menanti Donghae. Ruang tamu, adalah ruang yang tak terjangkau dari arah ruang makan. Oleh karenanya, Kibum merasa heran.

Tak ada banyak tamu yang akan berkunjung ke rumah tersebut jika bukan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho. Itupun akan terdengar teriakan Donghae selanjutnya. Donghae akan memanggil dirinya dan bergabung bersama tamu Donghae tersebut. Tapi sekarang? Hanya sepi seolah Donghae pergi entah kemana.

**...**

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini saja padamu.."

Kyuhyun nyatanya bertamu dengan baik. Ia duduk di sofa dan tak banyak bicara. Hanya menyerahkan satu lembar fhoto, dimana wajah seorang wanita anggun yang cantik nan manis terpampang disana. Fhoto dengan warna hitam dan putih tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa fhoto tersebut, telah mencapai usianya yang usang.

"Ini milikmu kan? Aku ingat kau berkata bahwa dia, adalah ibumu.."

Donghae mendelik tajam lantas merebut lembaran foto tersebut. "Ibuku atau bukan, itu terserahku. Jangan terlalu dalam mengikuti urusan pribadiku, Cho Kyuhyun!" decak Donghae.

"Tapi bukan salahku jika foto itu tertinggal saat kau mabuk di bar denganku dulu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau merindukannya sambil menangis.."

"Cukup Kyu!"

"Lagipula, kau mirip dengannya.."

Ingin Donghae pukul Kyuhyun saat itu juga, jika saja ia tak ingat, ada Kibum di dalam. "Apa hanya ini urusanmu kemari?" ucap Donghae, sambil menyelipkan satu lembar foto tersebut di bawah taplak meja.

"Umh, ada sedikit lagi _hyung_.."

"Katakan cepat!" desak Donghae tak sabar.

"Hanya sedikit informasi. Baru-baru ini, wanita yang ada dalam fotomu sering mengunjungi bar.."

Donghae menegang lantas segera menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, mencoba meluruskan apa yang di dengarnya baru saja. 'Kyuhyun melihat ibunya?' ibu yang mungkin saja sangat ingin ia temui setelah sekian lama. Dan Donghae, terlihat semakin tak percaya saat Kyuhyun berkata, "ia selalu pergi bersama seorang pria.."

Pedih.

Donghae tatap Kyuhyun dalam pedihnya. Ia memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk segera menarik kata-katanya. Menenangkan hatinya yang kini begitu penuh akan emosi. Emosi yang bahkan berakar kuat, menancap di hatinya.

"Aku belum tahu pasti, dia ibumu atau bukan. Mungkin kau bisa mengenalinya dengan baik. Jika kau penasaran, datanglah ke bar dimana kau bekerja dulu, _hyung_. Itupun jika kau ingin.."

"Tapi.."

Belum sempat Donghae menuntaskan kalimatnya, ia terpaku pada sosok Kibum yang sudah berdiri, menatap ke arah dirinya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Kibum, menarik satu ujung bibirnya. "Kupikir siapa tamu yang datang, mengapa kau terlalu lama, Hae! Ternyata.."

"Bukan begitu Kibumie!"

Kibum kibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Selesaikan saja dulu urusanmu," ungkapnya terlihat acuh, memaksa Donghae harus membuang keras nafasnya sambil melirik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Habiskah semua kata yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Donghae, mulai mengusir tamunya tersebut dengan halus. Sesungguhnya hatinya lebih resah mendapati tingkah acuh Kibum. Acuh yang sebenarnya, menggambarkan betapa ia marah. Donghae sangat mengerti..

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika dia sedang di sini.." oceh Kyuhyun.

**...**

**Bruk..**

**Srak..**

Hidangan-hidangan yang baru saja beberapa jam lalu Kibum siapkan dengan segenap hatinya itu, dengan sangat disayangkan harus memasuki keranjang tempat sampah tanpa tersentuh semestinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka akan menangis mungkin, begitupun Donghae, yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Kibumie, jangan begini! Tak ada apapun aku bersumpah!" ucap Donghae panik, mencoba menahan Kibum. Untung saja ia tak turut memecahkan barang-barang yang ada. "Jangan lakukan itu," tutur Donghae parau. Bukankah mereka akan makan bersama dalam kehangatan yang begitu di dambakan?!

Kibum bungkam. Ia tetap dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Enggan bicara, enggan menatap Donghae. Bertindak sesuka hatinya, bahkan sempat menepis tangan Donghae yang menahan tubuhnya, lantas meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang lain lalu mengunci dirinya di dalam.

"Kibumie!" teriak Donghae, namun semua tak berubah.

Bahkan menjelang tiga jam kemudian, Kibum tetap mengurung dirinya, meninggalkan Donghae yang termenung, terduduk di sofa depan rumahnya. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, menatap pada kedua lututnya dengan jemari meremas tiap sisi sofa dengan erat. Berusaha keras ia menahan tangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang Kibum lakukan di dalam sana?

Ia hanya terduduk di lantai dan bersandar di pintu. Iapun sama, merenung. Ia berfikir, tidakkah tadi itu terlalu berlebihan? Sejauh mana Tuhan akan menguji cintanya? Mengapa rasa cemburu itu mampu menguasai dirinya dalam waktu singkat?

Lama..

Lama ia berfikir, hingga sisi lain dirinya muncul. Amarahnya menguap begitu saja, memunculkan akal sehatnya kembali. Diingatnya wajah Kyuhyun tadi. Mengapa? Mengapa ia takut pada orang tersebut?

'Hanya takut kehilangan dirimu, Hae..'

Seperti inilah batinnya. Sisi jiwanya yang begitu egois. Ingin memiliki sesuatu yang sebenarnya telah dimilikinya. Tak ingin sedikitpun apa yang menjadi miliknya tersebut direbut yang lain. Tidak boleh! Baik itu hatinya, jiwanya, otaknya berkata demikian.

Namun? Patut kita pertanyakan. Apa sikapnya yang seperti itu mampu mempertahankan apa yang dimilikinya tersebut?

Kibum tersentak pada akhirnya. Ia sadar. Ia bangkit dan mulai menampakkan dirinya kembali. Membuka pintu perlahan, hingga matanya menyisir ke arah sekitarnya. Sedikit berdebar karena tak menemukan Donghae di sekitar sana.

Sekitar 10 menit ia menyusuri tiap ruangan di kediaman yang ia hafal tersebut, hingga menemukan Donghae di ruang depan. Rasa menyesal muncul melihat Donghae yang hanya diam duduk di sofa dan tak menunjukkan wajahnya.

Bagaimana jika pemuda itu pergi? Bisakah Kibum bayangkan?

Untung ia masih duduk disana. Meski wajah mendung yang ada. Namun itu masih lebih baik. Kibum segera menghampirinya, menghampiri Donghaenya. Ia berlutut, menghadap ke arah Donghae sambil mencoba memastikan wajah itu tak basah karena ada air mata. Namun tak berhasil. Kibum hanya mampu meraih kedua tangan Donghae.

"Hae.." panggilnya lembut. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya tulus sambil mengecup kedua punggung Donghae bergantian. Tetap. Donghae tak bereaksi dan Kibum? Mana peduli. Sempat ia kecup salah satu lutut Donghae, hingga ia jatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua paha Donghae.

Saat itulah Donghae menjadi bergeming. Bergerak dari posisinya. Tepatnya, kedua air mata, yang sudah menggantung di kedua matanya, dan akhirnya..

**Tes.**

Menetes di salah satu pipi Kibum. Air yang dihasilkan dari kehawatiran yang ada. Rasa cemas yang melanda Donghae, sejak melihat Kibum marah sedemikian rupa dan membuatnya takut akan kehilangan. Donghae cemas. Dirinya kalut membuat air mata itu tak mampu di bendungnya. Cukup sudah ia kehilangan Kibum di tiap bulannya. Lebih tepatnya tiga minggu dari tiap satu bulannya.

"Hae.." panggil Kibum penuh akan nada sesal. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Donghae terisak dalam diam.

Awalnya masih sama. Namun perlahan, Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Kibum dengan air mata yang belum mengering itu. "Jangan marah lagi, Kibumie.." lirih Donghae hingga..

Kibum diam, kala Donghae berinisiatif menempelkan bibir mereka. Lama, sangat lama dan Kibum biarkan itu. Kibum biarkan Donghae mencium bibirnya dalam isakan yang semakin menjadi. Donghae mungkin terlalu terkejut akan sikapnya tadi.

Sudah cukup Kibum menyadarinya. Ia tahu dirinya berlebihan. Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri tegak di atas setengah kakinya yang tertekuk di lantai itu, membuat posisinya lebih tinggi dari Donghae yang tengah terduduk. Ia bermaksud melepas ciuman itu, namun dapat dirasanya Donghae meremas kaos bagian depannya.

Kibum benar-benar mengerti akan pedihnya Donghae. Kibum menyadari betapa Donghae sungguh-sungguh akan perasaannya. Ia dapat merasakannya dengan lekat. Lalu mengapa dirinya marah dan tak percaya beberapa waktu lalu? Kibum wajib menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Kibum menyerah. Ia biarkan posisinya tetap seperti itu. Ditambah dengan kedua tangannya yang mengusap kedua sisi wajah Donghae. Keningnya mengerut merasakan, betapa hangat bibir itu bersentuhan. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum bersikap kasar pada dia, pemilik bibir yang manis tersebut.

Dalam hatinya Kibum mengucap nama Donghae, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mulai membalas. Melumat bibir atas Donghae perlahan. Mencumbunya dengan lembut, mencoba meredam isakan Donghae disana. Ia putar posisi wajahnya perlahan, lantas menghisap bibir bawah Donghae dengan mata terpejam. Semua ia resapi. Ia rasakan betapa manis bibir itu namun terpaksa harus ia lepas. Ia terlalu takut sejak sang pemilik tengah dalam rapuhnya.

Berakhir dengan satu ciuman di pipi Donghae, tepatnya di bagian bawah matanya dimana air mata itu mengalir. Kibum menciumnya penuh kasih.

"Maafkan aku, Donghae. Seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti tadi."

Donghae mulai mencoba menguasai dirinya. "Kau membuatku takut.." keluhnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Jika ia tetap dengan egonya, mungkin ia tak akan bersama Donghae saat ini. Betapa bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati. Sempat ia usap helaian rambut Donghae sebelum akhirnya membawa Donghae dalam dekapannya. Sekali lagi ia katakan. "Maafkan aku.."

...

"Kibumie.."

"Hmh.."

Donghae berkedip perlahan. Ada sedikit kelegaan dari tiap tarikan nafasnya kini, meski suaranya masih terdengar sumbang. Karena flunya yang belum membaik sepenuhnya, juga karena tangisan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini ia tengah bersandar hangat, menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kibum yang mendekapnya, juga ada lengan Kibum yang menjadi sandarannya kini.

"Apa suatu hari, kau mau mengajakku kesana? Amerika?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kibum merenung dalam waktu beberapa detik. "Kau yakin, Hae? Ingin pergi kesana? Aku sangat ingin membawamu kesana. Aku.."

"Ah!" Donghae memekik pelan, menghentikan untaian kalimat Kibum yang belum selesai. Ia lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya sendiri. "Aku lupa disana ada mereka!" ucapnya, tertuang dalam tawa yang hambar. "Lupakan! Lupakan!"

"Donghae.."

Donghae memberikan senyumnya pada Kibum. "Merebutmu seperti ini saja, sudah membuatku merasa bersalah, Kibumie.."

Kibum antukkan kepalanya, semakin bersandar pada bantal disana. "Kita sudah sepakat untuk tak membahas ini kan?" ungkapnya.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak sengaja! Maaf.."

"Dan tak ada kata maaf!"

Donghae bungkam dengan delikan sebal di matanya. "Kau menyebalkan!" umpatnya pada Kibum, lalu beranjak dari posisinya. Ia terduduk dan menggapai laci milik nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia ambil sebuah buku dari dalam sana, dengan cover yang cantik, nampak seperti sebuah buku cerita.

"Sedang apa? Kau membawa apa?" tanya Kibum heran.

Donghae hanya tersenyum riang. Ia tempatkan dirinya kembali pada posisi awal, berbaring di samping Kibum, menyamankan dirinya pada tubuh Kibum dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Ia berikan buku di tangannya pada Kibum. "Aku ingin kau membacakannya untukku, Kibumie!" titah Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

Donghae membantu Kibum membuka lembaran buku dan disambut dengan tulisan yang bukan tulisan Korea hangeul seperti biasanya yang selalu ia baca.

"Bacakan, Kibumie! Ceritakan isinya, ini bahasa Inggris!"

Kibum tersenyum. Ia hafal benar kemampuan Donghae yang buruk dalam bahasa asingnya. Tak sedikitpun ia merasa keberatan akan hal tersebut. Tangannya mulai melingkari tubuh Donghae dan mulai membuka lembaran buku cerita itu. Suaranya mulai mengalunkan kata-kata dalam buku tersebut. Melewati otaknya, dan mengeluarkannya dalam bahasa yang mampu Donghae mengerti.

Sebuah ceritapun mulai tergambar dan menari di dalam daya hayal seorang Donghae. Mengantarya pada sebuah rasa kantuk yang begitu menyerang. Terlebih hangat tubuh Kibum membuatnya semakin dan semakin mudah masuk ke dalam tidurnya.

Kibum tesenyum dibuatnya. Memandang wajah Donghae yang tertidur, adalah salah satu hal yang ia rindukan kala perpisahan tengah melanda keduanya. Maka saat ini tak ia lewatkan itu. Dari kecupan singkat yang ia berikan pada kening Donghae sebelumnya. Setelahnya? Ia hanya mampu memandangi wajah Donghae yang terlelap di bawah sinar lampu redup di ruangan tersebut.

**...**

Pagi menyambut namun tak membuat hati Donghae membaik. Ia murung, sambil melihat Kibum yang tengah bersiap-siap. "Kau datang terlambat dan pergi lebih awal, Kibumie.." keluhnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kibum memandang Donghae dengan penuh sesal. Ia usap helaian rambut Donghae yang agak panjang, menyelipkannya tepat di belakang telinganya. Diusapnya pipi Donghae dengan lembut sambil menatap kedua mata Donghae yang teduh. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya seolah tak bisa memperbaiki keadaan.

Donghae mengangguk patuh. Ia mencoba mengertikan kesibukan Kibum. Sebagai seorang pengusaha, sebagai seorang suami, dan juga ayah. Dengan apa Donghae dapat menjamin itu semua? Ia hanya menurut pada nasib dan takdirnya, menempati posisi selir. Tempat kedua dalam hidup Kibum, meski entah keyakinan darimana, ia menganggap dirinya adalah yang pertama di hati Kibum.

Dipeluknya tubuh Kibum, mencoba menyesap harum tubuh Kibum sebelum beberapa minggu ke depan ia tak akan bisa menghirupnya. "Aku akan merindukanmu!" ucapnya berbisik di bahu Kibum.

Kibumpun tak akan memiliki perasaan yang jauh dari Donghae. Iapun sama. Ia usap punggung Donghae penuh sayang, menumpahkan rasa yang tengah di deritanya kini, mengorek hatinya. Bahkan ketika ia mulai melangkah, menapaki teras kediaman Donghae yang beberapa hari ini ditempatinya. Ah bukan! Bebeapa hari dalam waktu kurang lebih satu tahun ini tepatnya.

Ketika semilir angin yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya, ketika kotornya tanah mulai menjalar pada celah permukaan sepatunya. Kala dilihatnya kembali, Donghae yang melambaikan di ambang pintu. Hatinya berdesir. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Entah! Kibum tak tahu mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Terlalu menyayangkan kepulangannya yang terlalu mendadak dan cepat. Bahkan baru menapaki beberapa langkah kakinya, belum mencapai puluhan meter jaraknya dengan Donghae? Kibum sudah merindukannya.

Rindu yang tak dapat dibendungnya. Rindu yang datang dengan perasaan takut, entah apa yang ditakutinya. Cemas! Entah apa pula yang membuatnya secemas sekarang. Hingga Kibum memutar arah langkahnya, padahal Yunho sudah ada di depan gerbang sana, menunggu di dalam mobil miliknya.

Kibum tak peduli! Ia hanya mencoba kembali menghampiri Donghae yang tertegun akan tindakannya kini. Ia yang lalu menghampiri Donghae dalam langkah cepat dan dengan setengah menubrukkan tubuhnya, mendekap Donghae erat. Sangat erat.

"Kibumie.."

Donghae heran, mengapa Kibum kembali dan lalu seperti sekarang? Memeluknya erat, lalu menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Seperti tak sadar dan tak sabar Kibum melakukannya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae mencoba menenangkan Kibum.

Kibum berhenti dengan nafas memburu. Ia kembali memeluk Donghae sambil berkata, "jangan pernah pergi dariku, jangan Hae.."

Donghae semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, Kibumie.."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" ucap Kibum kemudian, menarik dirinya dari pelukan yang ia ciptakan sendiri tersebut. Ia hanya ingin menatap mata Donghae, menemukan kesungguhan disana. "Aku tak tahu, mengapa menjadi setakut ini, Hae.."

Donghae tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. Memang, tak biasanya Kibum seperti saat ini. Mungkinkah firasat buruk? Dan ia berusaha menepis itu. Ia kembali berikan senyumnya untuk Kibum. "Tentu! Kita akan bertemu lagi bulan depan, Kibumie.."

Oh! Kibum terlihat lega setelah mendengarnya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafasnya, lalu mengecup kening Donghae lama, sangat lama..

Dan ini? Adalah diluar dugaan seorang Donghae. Saat dirinya mendapat satu lumatan di bibir. Ia masih tersadar hingga Kibum membuat kesadarannya itu menghilang, kala ciuman itu berubah menjadi hisapan di bibirnya, juga Kibum yang berusaha mendorongnya kembali memasuki rumahnya.

Donghae tentu saja terkejut. Bukankah Kibum akan pergi? Ia harus pergi? Seharusnya sudah tak ada waktu lagi baginya untuk berbuat yang macam-macam.

Sedang Kibum menutup kembali pintu itu, tak ingin siapapun melihat. Pertama ia dorong Donghae, menguncinya di balik dinding pintu disertai lumatan-lumatan kecil yang ia berikan pada Donghae. Bibir Doghae yang terasa manis.

Donghae. Donghae yang masih heran akan prilaku Kibum kini, meski tetap, ia mencoba mengimbangi ciuman di bibirnya. Lumatan-lumatan Kibum yang mampu membuat darahnya kian bergejolak di dalam sana. Remasanpun mulai ia berikan pada kain di dada Kibum. Matanya mulai terpejam erat ketika satu tangan Kibum menekan tengkuknya, juga satu tangannya lain yang meraih pinggangnya, semakin meyatukan tubuh keduanya, dimana bagian terintin mereka yang masih terhalang kain itu menjadi beradu.

Donghae mengerang. Ia serasa gila hingga tak sadar, kakinya berada di atas kaki Kibum. Kepalanyapun tak diam membalas tiap ciuman Kibum di bibirnya. Menjadi sebuah lumatan basah yang berbunyi.

Kibumpun tak peduli. Ia hanya fokus mencium Donghae, dan lalu membawa Donghae yang tengah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Ia biarkan! Semakin ia persempit jarak antara dirinya dan juga Donghae. Ke arah ruangan tidur ia membawa Donghae dan..

**BLAM..**

Sepertinya, setiap pertemuan akan terasa hambar jika mereka tak menyentuh satu sama lain..

**...**

"Enghhhhh.."

Donghae melenguh panjang sambil berjengit dari posisinya. Ia mendekap leher Kibum kuat-kuat kala untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendapat dorongan pelan namun dalam dari Kibum. Bersamaan dengan cairan cinta Kibum yang membuat dirinya seolah penuh kini.

Dengan penuh cinta Kibum menyentuh Donghaenya kini. Penuh akan rasa sabar, hingga rasa indah itu mampu diraihnya bersama Donghae.

Wajah Donghae yang memerah, penuh akan peluh, hingga helaian-helaian rambutnya turut menempel disana, membuat Kibum tak pernah kehilangan rasa ingin menyentuh Donghae lagi dan lagi. Bahkan entah untuk keberapa kalinya pagi itu, ia telah mencapai puncaknya begitupun Donghae. Memuntahkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Donghae.

Namun, pinggulnya seolah tak pernah merasa pegal untuk bergerak. Lelahnya seolah tak ingin hadir. Kibum bahkan membuat kepala Donghae harus kembali terkulai di atas bantal sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Pemuda itu mendesah sambil sedikit menggeliat kala Kibum kembali menghujamnya perlahan.

Tak dapat Donghae merasakan rasa malu sedikitpun. Padahal, Kibum mengamatinya kini. Mengamati wajahnya yang tengah menahan nikmat kini. Memanglah Kibum bergerak di bawah sana.

"Kibumieh!" desah Donghae yang berbisik, sambil mencengkram bantal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng nikmat ke arah samping, mempertontonkan leher bagian kirinya yang indah luar biasa, sejak terlumuri keringat dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Kibum tak menyiakannya. Ia merunduk, menggapai permukaan kulit tersebut, lalu ia tanamkan bibirnya disana hingga mendapat remasan dengan cepat pada helaian rambutnya. Salahnya sendiri, menghisap kulit itu dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

"Ahh!" Donghae mulai merasakan nafasnya berat. Semakin berat. Ia kelelahan meski belum ada keinginan untuk menghentikan Kibum. Ia biarkan dirinya dan Kibum tetap menyatu, dihiasi dengan hujaman-hujaman kecil yang memabukkan. Ia biarkan Kibum menjamah tiap inci tubuhnya. Ia biarkan bibir Kibum melumat penuh bibirnya dengan lidah yang meraja di dalam mulutnya.

"Nghhh!" bahkan Donghae mengerang kembali kala merasakan kehangatan di dalam tubuhnya. Kibum kembali mendapat kepuasannya, namun tetap tak berhenti dan tetap bergerak di dalam tubuhnya meski itu terasa menjadi licin..

Biarkan tetap terjadi. Biarkan mereka puas, entah hingga kapan di pagi itu. Semoga ini bukan jadi yang terakhir..

**...**

Hanya sunyi tersisa kala nafsu itu melayang entah kemana. Keduanya hanya diam tak berkata. Hanya ada Donghae yang masih mencoba untuk meluruskan kembali nafasnya. Bau peluh itu masih terasa. Lengket memenuhi kulitnya dan juga Kibum tentunya. Ia merasakan lelah luar biasa dan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kibum mengecupi dirinya perlahan.

Ya. Hanya tersisa Kibum yang mencuri kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibirnya, lehernya, juga di antara kedua bahunya. Kibum ingin menghabiskan sisa kepuasannya, padahal Donghae sudah hampir tertidur meski kedua tangannya tetap mengelus punggung Kibum.

Suara dering ponsel mulai mengganggu kala itu. Kibum tak peduli, namun Donghae peduli. Ia tepuk perlahan punggung Kibum mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ponselmu, Kibumie!" peringat Donghae perlahan, meski tetap saja Kibum tak peduli dan kembali bermain dengan kecupan kecil di bibir dan dagu Donghae.

"Kibumie!"

Dengan sedikit keluhan Kibum akhirnya bangkit. Ia masih belum ingin melepas Donghae, meski terpaksa harus ia lakukan karena Donghae yang menginginkannya. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih penting melebihi apapun tentang Donghae.

Kibum lalu menerima panggilan pada ponselnya tersebut. Dengan sedikit gurat lelah dan mengantuk dia berbicara pelan, namun tak lama matanya terbuka. "Rumah sakit?" ucapnya sedikit berjengit.

Sesaat setelah panggilan itu selesai, ia menutup ponselnya dan menatap Donghae. "Itu.."

"Siapa yang sakit, Kibumie?" tanya Donghae seolah tahu dan mengerti.

"Anakku.."

Itupun cukup membuat Donghae mengerti. Ia lalu beranjak, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut kusut, dan lalu meraih handuk serta menyerahkannya pada Kibum. "Cepatlah mandi, Kibumie. Aku akan siapkan bajumu yang baru.." ungkap Donghae begitu sibuk kali ini. "Cepat!" ujarnya risau.

Kibum menjadi tersenyum. Donghae yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ia bertingkah seperti seorang istri yang sesungguhnya. Hey! Donghae pria! Tapi Kibum akan selalu menganggapnya seperti itu. Dia? Tidak peduli nampaknya! Donghae kekasihnya, dan hampir menjadi istrinya..

**...**

"Aku ingin kau belajar _hangeul_!" keluh Donghae saat Kibum tengah bersiap dengan pakaiannya yang baru. Tak mungkin ia mengenakan pakaian sebelumnya yang sudah kusut tak berbentuk. Kibum sendiri menjadi diam setelah mendapat pertanyaan Donghae, dan Donghae mengerti. "Setidaknya kita masih bisa berkirim pesan kan!" rutuk Donghae.

'Benar!' pikir Kibum. Sulit jika mereka harus berkomunikasi jarak jauh. Dirinya tak mampu membaca Hangeul dengan baik, begitupun Donghae yang tak mengerti bahasa asing. Selama ini, hanya menunggu Kibum menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, inilah derita lain dari Donghae.

Donghae terkikik geli melihat Kibum yang berfikir sedemikian rupa. Ia kibaskan tangannya di wajah kibum, "sudah!" selanya, "kau harus benar-benar pergi! Mereka membutuhkanmu, bodoh!" gurau Donghae pada Kibum yang tengah kembali memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal padanya. Tatapannya kembali risau seperti tadi pagi. Saat ungkapan perpisahan tadi pagi yang malah berujung di ranjang. Baiklah, ini sedikit meleset sepertinya.

Berulang kali Kibum berkata "aku akan kembali secepatnya!" membuat Donghae hafal akan kata tersebut.

"Iya, Kibumie! Aku akan menunggumu.."

Kibum melangkah, lalu berbalik dan mengecup kening Donghae. "Jaga dirimu.." ucapnya dan Donghae segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Dua langkah..

Tiga langkah, Kibum mulai ragu. Ia lalu kembali pada Donghae dan memeluknya. "Aku akan merindukanmu!" bisiknya dalam. Dan tak henti mengusap punggung Donghae.

"Akupun akan merindukanmu.."

"Donghae, sayang! Kita harus bertemu lagi.."

Sungguh Donghae berfikir, mengapa kali ini begitu lain. Ucapan perpisahan yang begitu membuat hatinya cemas, dan mungkin Kibum juga begitu. Keduanya menjadi takut meski tetap menyerahkan segalanya pada Tuhan, satu-satunya yang mengetahui hari esok.

Semoga akan baik-baik saja..

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Eh, saya berasa pendiem ya kalu soal YAOI? :3 pokoknya terima kasih aja buat yang mau baca, baca lagi? x)) Karena ini kan memang udah lama publish di WP. :'))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Donghae:** _What do you think when the first time you saw me, Kibumie?_

**Kibum: **_I don't know because I lost my mind the moment I saw you._

_"What is happiness for you?"_

_"_I_ ride the soft wind into your world, wherever you go."_

"_What's your greatest dream?"_

"_I want to catch you whenever you fall."_

_"How you describe about Love?"_

"_Love is Lee Donghae, starts with L when you LET me be your man and ends with E because I want to make it ENDLESS."_

**Kibum: **_Why you look at me like that, Hae sweetie?_

**Donghae: **_Who said there's no such thing as perfect!_

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**.**

Suatu hari..

"Baru sejak satu hari kemarin, aku sudah merindukanmu, Kibumie.."

Donghae mendesah dengan satu tangan yang sibuk mengaduk cairan kecoklatan di dalam cangkirnya. Secangkir kopi hangat yang wangi nikmatnya dapat Donghae cium dengan baik. Wanginya memang terlalu nikmat, tapi Donghae nampak tak menikmatinya.

Saat cairan manis beraromakan pahit tersebut memasuki tenggorokannyapun, hanya mengalir begitu saja di tenggorokannya tanpa mampu menyisakan apapun yang berarti. Tak menghilangkan penat yang kini melandanya. Rasa bosan yang berputar-putar di otaknya, mengaduk batin seorang Lee Donghae.

Ia bawa cangkir tersebut bersama dirinya. Membawanya ke ruang tengah, dimana dirinya terduduk di atas sofa dan lalu menyalakan televisi, setelah sebelumnya diletakkannya cangkir yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja. _Remote_ TV yang Donghae tuju pada akhirnya.

Nyatanya, sekian menit berkutat dengan acara-acara di televisi, tetap tak membuat matanya berubah menjadi bersemangat. Kedua mata itu menyiratkan lelah karena bosan yang ada. Sayu, layu tak bercahaya. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan agak kasar. Matanya memutar mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi tetap tak ada.

Donghae nampak mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia berfikir keras dan akhirnya melesat pergi ke ruangan lain, dan lalu kembali dengan coklat di tangannya. Dengan sedikit tak sabar ia memakan coklat-coklat tersebut. Hanya ingin membuktikan, "apa benar, coklat bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan?"

Nyatanya tidak dan Donghae kecewa karenanya. Ia nampak putus asa oleh rindunya yang menggunung pada Kibum. Rindu yang tak pernah dirasanya selama ini. Bukan kali ini saja padahal Kim Kibum pergi meninggalkannya..

Donghae melihat layar ponselnya yang sepi dari sapaan siapapun. Sunyi, namun entah mengapa ia mengatakan "hubungi aku, sekarang!" sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan gemas. Ia angkat ponselnya dan terus mengamatinya- menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu hingga akhirnya ia bosan. Ia merutuki dirinya pula karena telah mengharapkan satu hal bodoh. Maka dilemparkannya lagi ponsel tersebut ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Menyeb.."

Baru ia akan mengumpat, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering untuk memanggilnya. Ia terperanjat seketika dan segera meraih ponselnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya tersebut. Sebuah nama yang lalu dia lantunkan dalam nada riangnya. "Kibumie!"

"Hallo.." ucapnya menyapa. Nada riangnya berubah ragu sesaat. Hatinya berdebar kencang membuat dirinya salah tingkah. "Kibumie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mulai merebahkan diri di atas sofa dengan indah. Suara Kibum yang ditunggunya..

_"Aku baik-baik saja Hae. Bagaimana denganmu. Hm?"_

Dan Donghae semakin menampakkan senyumannya. "Aku kebosanan Kibumie!" ucapnya dengan nada sebal dan manja yang bersatu menjadi sebuah kalimat yang mendengung indah mungkin, bagi Kibum.

Seolah tahu, Kibum menjawab "_akupun merindukanmu, Hae.._"

Ah! Keduanya tengah merindu. Atau kini tengah melepas rindu mereka. Saling merasakan betapa indahnya suara masing-masing yang mengalun di balik sambungan telpon meski suara mereka akan sedikit berbeda. Hingga tiba-tiba Kibum bertanya, _"Kau sedang apa Hae_?"

Donghae nampak berfikir karena dia tak sedang melakukan apapun selain berbincang bersama Kibum. Namun sebuah senyuman nakal terpatri di bibirnya. "Aku sedang tertidur di sofa.."

"_Oh,_" tanggap Kibum dari ujung sana.

"Kibumie," tegur Donghae kemudian dan mendapat deheman kecil dari sana. "Aku," ucapnya ragu, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dengan kepala yang terkulai disana. "Aku ingin kau menyentuhku.."

"_Huh_?"

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku seperti biasanya.."

Terdengar tawa kecil Kibum dari ujung sana. "_Kau yang menawarkan Hae. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku pulang.."_

"Sekarang!" potong Donghae membuat Kibum kehilangan kata di ujung sana. Mungkin dia kebingungan. Namun mana Donghae peduli pada hal tersebut. "Aku yakin kau tak akan menolak Kibumie!"

"_Tapi.._"

Donghae semakin tersenyum nakal, dan Kibum akan menyumpahinya jika dia melihat. "Kau tak akan tahan untuk menyelinapkan jemarimu ke dalam kausku! Juga meraba kulit telanjang di perutku.." ucap Donghae mulai menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan jemari Kibum yang memang tengah menyentuhnya. Mencoba membuat fantasinya menjadi nyata dan mempengaruhi dirinya sendiri agar masuk ke dalam sebuah arena panas, hingga bibirnya melenguh, "mhh" tanpa mampu dikendalikan olehnya.

"_Donghae_.." panggil Kibum dari ujung sana. Andai Donghae melihat, bahwa Kibum tengah berusaha meneguk ludahnya.

"Punggungku, Kibumie! Ayolah!"

Kibum terdengar menghela nafasnya di ujung sana. "_Jangan menggodaku Hae_.." peringatnya.

"Tapi jarimu, Oh!" pekik Donghae tertahan, kala ia menggerakkan jemarinya sendiri untuk menelusuri tubuhnya. Mengusap-usap lembut kulit di perutnya, dan mulai bergerak turun menyusup pada pakaian bawahnya dan mencari sesuatu disana. "Ngh, nhh, Kibumh.." panggil Donghae, tetap berusaha membawa Kibum pada fantasy liarnya.

Mengumpatlah Kibum dalam hatinya. Suara Donghae begitu menggoda dirinya. Jika harus ia jujur, maka ia akan katakan jika ia telah hanyut akan permainan seorang Donghae. Namun beruntunglah ia adalah tipe orang yang bisa menyikapi apapun dengan cukup tenang. "_Cukup Donghae! Jangan terlalu berisik_," titahnya. _"Cukup berbaring saja dan dengarkan aku, ya?"_

Donghae membuka matanya. Ia berfikir dan lalu mengingat. Hingga ia merasakan Kibum benar-benar berada bersamanya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kibum yang mengamati wajahnya dari dekat seperti biasa. Kibum yang lalu mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Namun kali ini, ciuman itu tak cepat menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menggairahkan. Tepatnya bukan di bibir.

"Mmmh," Donghae bangkit dan setengah terduduk kala Kibum membuka setengah baju atasnya dan memberikan banyak kecupan pada perutnya. Kecupan bersama dengan jilatan hangat dan basah yang membuat Donghae segera terbuai dan lalu menelusupkan jemarinya pada surai hitam Kibum.

Kibum benar-benar menanamkan wajahnya di antara perut Donghae dengan tangan yang menarik kuat punggungnya. "Kibumie!" rintih Donghae karenanya. Ia tersiksa atas ketidaksabarannya. Ia ingin Kibum menjamah bibirnya. Bibir yang sudah melenguhkan nama Kibum berulang kali.

Kibum yang akhirnya mengerti dan mencoba bangkit. Perlahan ia lepas pakaian Donghae dan seperti masih ingin menggoda, ia tak juga menyentuh bibir sang kekasih. Ia yang lalu menyusupkan bibir dan wajahnya pada leher Donghae. Menghisap bagian kulit disana. Hingga sapuan lidahnya, hisapan kuat dari bibirnya, juga gesekan-gesekan kecil gigi Kibum di kulitnya, membuatnya benar-benar mabuk..

"Ahh, Kibumie.."

"_Aku ingin mencium bibirmu Hae.."_

"Cium aku, Kibumie!"

Donghae selalu ingat bagaimana rasanya disaat Kibum mencium bibirnya penuh. Dalam dan basah bersama bunyinya yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan sekalipun. Sapuan nafas Kibum yang berhembus di pipinya. Begitu menggairahkan, namun.. "Tung, tunggu!" sergahnya membuat semua terhenti seketika.

"_Kenapa_?"

Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit memburu, Donghae mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. "Apa mereka ada?" tanyanya. Menanyakan keberadaan mereka yang adalah istri dan anak dari kekasihnya. Selalu menjadi hal miris. Tapi ini adalah nyata dan harus Donghae akui.

Lama Kibum tak menjawab dan Donghae tetap menunggu. "_Mereka ada dan baru selesai mandi._"

"Jadi kau menelponku karena mereka sedang di kamar mandi?"

Kembali Kibum tak memberikan jawabannya. Hingga Donghae yang harus kembali bicara. "Kita sudahi saja Kibumie. Jangan sampai mereka mendengar.." tutur Donghae mencoba bersikap bijak. Ia bunyikan sebuah tawa kecil agar Kibum tak hawatir karenanya. "Jangan hawatirkan aku. Aku menunggumu Kibumie. Kututup ya.."

Terdengar helaan nafas Kibum dari ujung sana. Namun sebelum sambungan itu terputus, dengan jelas Donghae dapat mendengar kalimat "aku mencintaimu, Hae.." yang terasa indah baginya.

**...**

Hari berikutnya adalah hari yang tak terduga bagi Donghae. Ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang sangat tiba-tiba dengan barang-barang yang cukup banyak di tangannya. "_Hyung_!" kaget Donghae malam tersebut.

Namun Jaejoong tak menjawab. Dia mendorong Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah secepat mungkin. Keanehan lain saat ini adalah, sang _hyung _tak datang bersama kekasihnya seperti biasa.

"_Hyung _ada apa? Kenapa ini?"

Jaejoong masih berusaha meredakan nafasnya yang memburu. Satu bukti bahwa dirinya baru saja dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa, yang mana Donghae belum tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Untuk itulah dirinya bertanya bukan?

"Donghae! Donghae tolong aku.." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

'Ini tidak benar!' batin Donghae. Ia membawa Jaejoong duduk di atas sofa dan secepat kilat membawakan Jaejoong segelas air putih. "Tenanglah _hyung_. Apa yang terjadi? Dan kemana Yunho _hyung_? Kau tak datang bersamanya?" tanya Donghae.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat bahkan disaat dirinya masih meneguk air yang diberikan Donghae padanya. "Aku tak tahu dia dimana Hae. Kami bahkan kesulitan untuk saling menghubungi.."

"Lho?"

Satu tarikan nafas panjang dari Jaejoong. Ia terlihat lebih tenang dan akan memulai ceritanya. "Dua hari lalu tiba-tiba seorang pria datang padaku dan menanyakan keberadaan Yunho. Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

Donghae menggeleng..

"Dia adalah kakak ipar Jung yunho!" ungkap Jaejoong, lalu memandang Donghae dengan pandangan sedihnya. "Sepertinya hubungan kami sudah ditemukan!" ucapnya.

"Ya? Bagaimana bisa _hyung_!" pekik Donghae.

Sedang Jaejoong terlihat mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu! Terakhir Yunho menghubungiku dan mengatakan padaku untuk bersembunyi saja.."

"Tapi kemarin dia ada. Dia mengantar Kibum ke bandara _hyung_.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kupikir dia sedang menjaga jarak denganku Hae. Meski itu tak berarti apapun. Hubungan kami sudah tercium dan mereka mengejarku sekarang! Terakhir kali dia bilang, dia menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi disini sementara ia akan menjemputku hari jumat.."

"Itu besok!" Donghae melongo mendengarnya. Jadi saat ini Jaejoong tengah bersembunyi di rumahnya. Baiklah. Sepertinya bukan masalah bagi dirinya. Di sisi lainpun ia mencemaskan sang _hyung. _"Baiklah _hyung_, kau aman disini. Beristirahatlah.."

Jaejoong melirik Donghae. "Aku tak yakin bisa menitipkan nyawaku padamu, Donghae.." guraunya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kaku. "Setidaknya Yunho _hyung _sudah memperkirakan bahwa mereka tak tahu tempat ini, dan itu artinya kau aman berada disini. Minimal hingga esok hari kan?"

Hanya kedua bahu Jaejoong yang terangkat setelahnya. Ia tak lagi banyak membahas apapun dan mulai menyamankan dirinya di kediaman Donghae tersebut.

**...**

"Jaejoongie.."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat mendengar bisikan pelan atas namanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Yun," lirihnya dan langsung memeluk Yunho.

"Aku disini.."

Donghae terenyuh melihatnya. Ia ada di antara mereka kini. Berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan tersenyum ke arah keduanya. Ia dapat melihat Yunho yang tengah menenangkan sang _hyung_. Memberikannya banyak usapan lembut dan ungkapan kasih. Dan untuk pertama kali pula bagi Donghae, melihat sisi rapuh Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Kita harus segera pergi sekarang.."

"Huh?" Jaejoong menatap ke arah Donghae dan menatap ruangan di sekitarnya. Masih gelap. "Ini jam berapa?"

"Ini tengah malam _hyung_.." jawab Donghae.

"Kita harus pergi tanpa siapapun yang tahu," ucap Yunho. Ia bantu Jaejoong untuk bangun dan bergegas dengan kepergian mereka. Tentu semua harus dilakukan dengan cepat sebelum keberadaan mereka tercium.

Hingga saat di ujung pintu keluar, sempat Jaejoong memeluk Donghae sejenak. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya Donghae-_ya_. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti.."

"Tentu _hyung_. Kita harus bertemu lagi," imbuh Donghae.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan Kibum?" ucap Jaejoong mengambil jeda dan memilih untuk menatap Donghae.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Kibum. Kau tak usah cemas _hyung_.."

"Cepat!" bisik Yunho sambil mulai menarik Jaejoong yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris ke arah Donghae. Ia lambaikan tangannya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Donghae yang bergegas mengunci pintu rumahnya setelah sebelumnya ia balas lambaian tangan sang _hyung_, juga mengatakan "hati-hati" dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

**...**

Pagi tiba. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam Donghae menghampiri sebuah kalender yang berdiri di nakas samping ranjangnya. Jelas! Ada bulatan merah yang melangkar di angka 21 di bulan agustus. Hal tersebut membuat Donghae tersenyum seketika. Ia terlihat bersemangat menapaki tanggal 21 yang jatuh dua minggu kedepan.

Kembali pada detik dimana ia bernafas kini, Mungkin keterkejutan belum akan berakhir menyambut Donghae yang baru saja terbangun. Ia mendapati tamu tak terduga menyambangi halaman depan rumahnya dan mengetuk pintunya. Bergegas Donghae menghampiri pintu dan membukakannya untuk sang tamu. Namun yang di dapat oleh Donghae setelahnya bukanlah sapaan baik yang akan ia balas oleh sambutan yang baik pula.

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan!" sentaknya saat melihat beberapa orang memasuki rumahnya dengan sembarangan. Sementara itu, "akh!" ia mengernyit sakit saat salah satu di antara mereka meremas lengannya cukup kuat.

Cukup lama sang tamu mengobrak-abrik kediamannya. Donghae cukup tahu maksud mereka dan mengira 'inikah yang mengejar Jaejoong _hyung_?' dalam hatinya. Namun ia memilih bungkam terlebih dahulu, hingga dia yang menahan lengannya itu segera mendorong Donghae ke arah dinding. "Kemana dia?" tanyanya.

Donghae berkilah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, menunjukkan raut yang kebingungan. "Dia siapa, huh? Aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini sejak dulu!" jawabnya berusaha tenang.

"Jangan berpura-pura!" teriak sisik itu sambil mulai mencengkram baju Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu!" balas Donghae sengit.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kami hafal benar siapa dia. Semua gerak-geriknya termasuk siapapun orang yang dekat dengannya!" tutur sosok itu sambil menyeringai ke arah Donghae.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" ucap Donghae mulai bergetar. Rasa takut terpancari dari wajahnya, dan juga dari jemarinya yang mengepal. Ia merasakan desakan kuat pada tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa membuatnya keluar nanti.."

"Huh?" belum sempat Donghae bertanya, "Argh!" ia mengerang sakit saat cukup banyak rambutnya ditarik paksa. Tubuhnya bahkan diseret oleh sosok lain yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Ia diseret di kediamannya sendiri. Selain itu, terlalu sulit untuk meminta pertolongan, karena hari yang masih pagi membuat aktifitas pagi tersebut belum berjalan sempurna, dan sepertinya orang-orang masih meringkuk di rumah mereka masing-masing. Pada siapa Donghae meminta pertolongan, jika bukan pada Kibum yang hanya ia panggil namanya saja di dalam hatinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Tentu Donghae meronta dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya meski itu sangalah sulit baginya. Sekelompok orang yang Donghae perkirakan berjumlah lima orang itu membuatnya berfikir, akan terasa sulit baginya untuk melarikan diri. Seolah tak ada celah. Sedang tarikan pada rambutnya benar-benar menyiksanya.

Nafas Donghae memburu. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dan ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hingga pintu sebuah mobil terbuka dan siap-siap menelan dirinya. Namun saat itulah mereka lengah dan memberikan satu kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk menendang sosok orang yang sejak tadi menjambak rambutnya.

"Agh sial!" umpat orang tersebut. Ia tahu bahkan Donghae sudah lebih cepat satu langkah darinya. Namun itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ia terlihat lebih kuat dari Donghae. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Donghae. Dengan gesit ia tarik kaus belakang Donghae dan menariknya. Lalu..

**Bugh.**

Satu hantaman mengenai wajah Donghae hingga terjadilah keributan yang semakin menjadi. Dan bagian terpenting adalah, saat dimana sosok tersebut memukul telak Donghae hingga kepalanya terbentur badan mobil, menciptakan luka dan setitik darah di pelipisnya. Luka yang perlahan-lahan mengambil kesadarannya akibat hantaman cukup keras tersebut.

Namun entah salah mendengar atau apa, samar Donghae mendengar seseorang berteriak kearahnya. "_Hyung! Hyung!"_

Entahlah itu siapa. Donghae hanya berharap Kibumnya akan datang untuk menolongnya, meski ia tahu itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Jatuhlah Donghae ke dalam ketidaksadarannya ditemani satu senyuman bertemankan satu tetes air mata dari sudut matanya. Sedih jika mengingat, mungkin saja bulan-bulan kemarin benar-benar pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Kibum..

**...**

"Engh.." suara erangan menggema, terdengar di sebuah ruangan. Erangan yang keluar dari bibir pucat milik Donghae, dimana dirinya baru saja tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Perlahan cahaya mulai memasuki penglihatannya, termasuk bayangan seseorang yang kian jelas dapat dilihatnya. Membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk terbangun.

"Kyuhyun?"

Ya. Ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya kini. Terduduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya. Sebuah ranjang "rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae lagi pada Kyuhyun, hingga pening kembali menderanya dan membuatnya merintih pelan. Ia sentuh pelipisnya, dan mendapati sebuah plester disana.

"Tidurlah dulu _hyung_.." sergah Kyuhyun. "Kau baru saja siuman.."

Donghae mencoba untuk menurut. Bersandar pada bantal yang telah Kyuhyun benahi sebelumnya, sementara mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh. "Kau yang membawaku kemari? Lalu kemana orang-orang itu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, hingga Donghae mendesah pada akhirnya. "Kupikir aku telah mati," ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Donghae melirik pada Kyuhyun. "Bukan urusanmu!" ketusnya, "Kau yang menolongku kan Kyu?" tudingnya.

Kyuhyun diam dan hanya memandang Donghae. Hingga Donghae kesal dan lalu balik menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Aku heran! Mengapa kau bisa ada di dekat rumahku pagi-pagi sekali? Huh?"

Kyuhyun menjadi kikuk. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee Donghae! Mengapa kau malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak? Cukup berterima kasih saja tak usah diperpanjang kan?" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae menjadi berfikir. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya berujar, "terima kasih Kyu.." dalam nada yang ragu dan pelan. "Tapi aku tetap penasaran akan hal itu!" desaknya.

"Aku sedang berolahraga tentu saja!" elak Kyuhyun.

"Pembual! Kau olahraga di sekitar rumahku? Sengaja? Padahal rumah kita sangatlah jauh! Apa di sekitar rumahmu tak ada jalanan?"

Sekian lama Kyuhyun termenung. Ia tatap Donghae yang menanti jawabannya. Juga, merasa risih karena Donghae tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya, Kyuhyun menjadi kesal. "Iya! Aku memang selalu melihatmu dan memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan, bahkan selalu menungguimu sejak pagi hari, kau puas?"

"Eh?" Donghae tak berkedip setelah mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa melupakanmu semudah itu _hyung_?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sesaat keduanya diam. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menggapai jemari Donghae dan menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu _hyung_. Sekian lama kita bersentuhan, kau pikir rasa itu tak akan hadir?"

"Tapi posisi kita.."

"Berhenti menganggap bahwa aku ini hanyalah sekedar tamu tetapmu!" potong Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu _hyung_.."

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Menurutnya, bukan salah Kyuhyun bila rasa itu hadir. Berpelukan, bahkan berciuman adalah hal biasa bagi keduanya. Bahkan bibir mereka pernah saling mengecapi satu sama lain. Pantas bila Kyuhyun menyukainya. Namun Donghae adalah Donghae. Donghae dengan hatinya yang seolah tak mungkin berubah. Karena "kau tahu aku mencintai Kibum, Kyu. Kau tahu itu dengan pasti kan?"

Kyuhyun semakin mempererat genggamannya. "Tentu aku tahu!" ucapnya sambil berulang kali menelan kecut ludahnya. "Setidaknya aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu, Donghae. Bisakah kita berteman? Meski aku pikir aku bisa lebih menjagamu daripada dirinya!"

"Kyu.."

"Hanya berteman, aku janji aku tak akan memaksamu _hyung_.."

Donghae tatap Kyuhyun. Seperti tak ada kebohongan disana, dan entah mengapa Donghae merasa nyaman kali ini. Ia gerakkan jemarinya dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. "Kuharap kau akan selalu mengingat janjimu Kyu.."

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Ada sapuan nafas lega yang tertuang dari bibirnya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar mengecupi punggung tangan Donghae. "Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Donghae.

**...**

Pertemanan itu mengalun seiring berjalannya waktu. Hampir menginjak dua minggu dan semua berjalan dengan baik. Kyuhyun yang kerap menemani Donghae, terlebih Donghae yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Juga rasa traumanya akan orang-orang yang menyerangnya tersebut membuatnya tak mampu menolak Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. Jangan tanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang entah dimana.

Belum pula satu bulan berlalu dan belum pula saatnya Kibum menapaki Korea dan menemui Donghae kembali. Membuat Donghae gusar dibuatnya, karena memikirkan waktu yang begitu panjang. Terasa sangat lama baginya, seolah ada rasa takut tak dapat menemui Kibum. Rasa itu tak pernah pergi darinya..

_"Hyung, _jika kau ingin aku akan mengantarmu.."

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak Kyu! Aku tidak mau menemuinya!" tegasnya.

"Tapi kupikir dia benar-benar ibumu _hyung_. Tidakkah kau ingin memastikannya?"

Donghae tetap menggeleng keras. "Bertemu dengannyapun untuk apa Kyu. Aku tak memiliki urusan dengannya. Bertemu dengannya, hanya akan membuatku terluka saja," lirihnya sambil tersenyum miris pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan saja _hyung_. Kau mau?"

"Kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal kau senang!"

"Bisakah kau antar aku membelikan sesuatu untuk Kibum? Tanggal 21 ini ulang tahunnya.."

"Baiklah.."

**...**

Belum kering bibir Donghae berkata bahwa dirinya tak ingin menemui sosok perempuan yang melahirkannya. Belum! Bahkan ia berkata akan sakit jika bertemu dengan sosok tersebut. Sosok ibu yang seharusnya akan didambakan kehadirannya oleh sang anak. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Donghae.

Tangannya mengepal erat saat melihat sesosok wanita dengan tampilan mewahnya keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah pula. Wanita yang sesungguhnya, berada di usia yang cukup tua namun kadar cantiknya masih tetap sama. Bahkan, ada gurat wajah yang sama dengan dirinya. Tak dipungkiri lagi, "ibu.." lirih Donghae menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_? Apa perlu kita pergi saja dari sini?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Keduanya memang baru saja keluar dari sebuah cafe dan berencana akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Kibum setelahnya, jika saja Donghae tak melihat sosok ibunya.

"Kita pulang saja _hyung_.." ajak Kyuhyun, dengan segera menarik Donghae yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun hawatir dibuatnya.

"Siapa dia, ibu?!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu Donghae begitu ingin tahu saat ini. Bohong jika ia katakan bahwa dirinya tak peduli! Tentulah Donghae ingin tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan karena ia tak mampu menjawab apa yang ingin Donghae tahu, maka tak ada cara lain. Kyuhyun menarik Donghae ke arah sang ibu dan teman prianya pergi.

Sebuah klub malam yang mereka sambangi pada akhirnya. Tak membuat Donghae takut. Bukankah ia sudah tak akan merasa asing akan hal tersebut?! maka dengan berani ia tetap membuntuti sang ibu masuk ke dalam. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya meski tetap mengawasi dirinya.

"Kyu, kau pulang saja!" suruh Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Aku harus bersamamu.."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Kumohon Kyu. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku sendiri.."

Apalagi yang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ia akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui. Membiarkan Donghae masuk seorang diri sedang dirinya kembali pulang..

**...**

Donghae hanya menatap minuman-minuman keras yang disuguhkan padanya. Sesungguhnya ia jarang meminumnya. Kali inipun ia memiliki tujuan lain untuk datang. Menghampiri seseorang yang kini tepat duduk di sebelahnya. Tengah beradu kasih bersama teman kencannya. Sungguh membuat hatinya terbakar..

"Emh! Hentikan.." ucap sang wanita..

"Kenapa?" tanya sang pria tak sabar.

Semua suara itu dapat Donghae tangkap dengan jelas. Bahkan..

"Aku ingin kau segera menikahiku sayang! Bukankah kau berjanji akan menikahiku jika aku sudah berhasil membunuhnya?"

"Tapi dia membunuh dirinya sendiri! Bukan kau yang membunuhnya.."

"Tapi jika bukan karena aku, dia tak mungkin menggantung dirinya di dalam sel.."

Donghae merasa kepalanya mendidih saat itu juga. Apa yang di dengarnya sendiri tentu ia percaya! Dan itu tertuang dari bibir seorang yang seharusnya menjadi sosok malaikat baginya. Kepalanya terasa pening dengan nafas memburu..

Kedua insan yang lupa diri itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak pernah mereka merasakan amarah seorang Lee Donghae yang begitu besar kini. Padahal Donghae menatap mereka dengan tajam di sudut matanya. Bahkan Donghae membuntuti keduanya dengan sebotol _wine _di tangannya.

Matanya memerah dengan pandangan yang tajam dan menusuk! Bibirnya menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengijinkan sang ibu bersama kekasihnya tersebut untuk menyambangi kamar mandi yang akan menjadi saksi perbuatan nista mereka. Sayang kali ini Donghae tak membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia seolah lupa diri, dan lalu..

**PRAK.**

Bunyi keras terdengar, menyeruak dari dalam toilet yang sepi. Bunyi itu berasal akibat pecahnya botol _wine _di tangan Donghae yang baru saja mengenai sebuah kepala seorang pria. Menambah jeritan dari mulut wanita yang kemudian dipanggilnya, "ibu.."

"D-D, Donghae?!" pekik sang ibu ketakutan sambil memandang Donghae dengan botol pecah berujung runcing di tangannya. Sedang teman kencannya tadi, sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"Kau masih mengenaliku bu?" tanya Donghae lembut. Ada tawa miris di bibirnya.

"Donghae, kau mau apa?!" raung sang ibu semakin bergetar ketakutan di sudut toilet.

"Kau pikir apa, huh? Jika kau sanggup membunuh ayah, maka akupun sanggup melakukannya padamu!"

"Akh!"

**...**

Dua detik dari awal 21 agustus..

Ada sebuah lilin yang menyala di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Menerangi wajah Donghae yang teramat kusut. Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan. Bahkan terdapat beberapa bercak darah di jaketnya yang juga mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Dengan wajah yang menahan tangis Donghae pandangi lilin yang kini memancarkan sinarnya.

"Kibumie! Kibumie, maaf aku tak sempat membelikanmu hadiah!" ucap Donghae bersedih. "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Namun ada yang salah degan senyumnya. Terlalu pedih terlihat.

Hanya ada dirinya sendiri saat itu. termakan gelap dan hanya memandangi lilin dengan tubuh yang kian menyusut termakan api. Meleleh dan Donghae hanya menyaksikannya. Menyaksikan dengan seksama. Seperti lupa akan rasanya mengantuk. Ia tak tertidur dan menghabiskan malam tersebut.

Bahkan di saat matahari hampir menyapa seutuhnya, dia masih saja diam di tempatnya. Lilinnya telah habis. Dan iapun terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehilangan jiwanya.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Seharusnya masih banyak lagi. Namun, "waktuku tak banyak Kibumie!" ujarnya pelan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dan entah mau kemana ia pergi. Namun, sesaat setelahnya terdengar beberapa orang memasuki rumahnya tanpa ijin. Memborgol kedua tangannya dalam kesunyian, tanpa siapapun yang tahu.

Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud selama ini. Semua firasatnya selama ini. Satu yang dimengerti oleh seorang Donghae. "Perpisahan bukan hanyalah kematian. Semoga kita masih bisa bertemu kelak.."

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Nah lho! ^/^ terima kasih untuk ripiu sebelumnya. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Minah Hartika_**

_You doesn't know how many words I've whispered everyday for you to come, or how many times I cried out at night that I missed you. A million prays maybe would not bring you to me, I know because I tried, neither would a million tears, I know because I cried. - _**Donghae**

_I screamed a silent scream. You don't need to know. But the stars know. The moon knows. Every drop of my tears know. Every beat of my heart know, missing you is worst than death. - _**Kibum**

_It's pain to know what I want. I want to reach you. It hurts even more to know I can never have you. But It's okay. It is really okay. Because I love you. - _**Kyuhyun**

**[CHAPTER 5]**

Kibum mengernyit. Di antara ruangan sepi yang kini ditempatinya, ia terlihat bingung. Sedang ponsel yang kini di genggamnya masih menyisakan bunyi bising berulang-ulang. Ia tak berniat untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Terduduk rapih di kursi kerjanya dengan satu kaki yang menindih kaki lainnya. Sang ponsel berada di antara jemari Kibum. Jemari yang akhirnya hanya memutar-mutar tubuh ponsel itu disana.

Sedang Kibum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya. Menghampiri jendela ruangannya sambil melonggarkan dasi miliknya. Belum menyerah, akhirnya ia hubungi nomor lain. Ia menunggu dan akhirnya sedikit tersenyum.

_"Hyung_.." sapanya dengan sedikit pelan, menunggu jawaban dari ujung sana.

"Yunho _hyung_, bisa aku minta bantuanmu, _hyung_?" ucap Kibum kemudian.

"Sudah dua hari ini aku kesulitan untuk menghubungi Donghae. Tak terjadi sesuatu dengannya, kan?"

Diam adalah hal yang Kibum lakukan selanjutnya. Menanti Yunho berucap di ujung sana, meski tetap tak membuatnya merasa lega dengan penjelasan yang jauh dari apa yang diinginkannya. Nafasnya masih berhembus perlahan dan tersendat, seperti meragu akan suatu hal. Ada segurat kecewa pula di wajah tampan tersebut.

"Begini _hyung_, aku belum bisa kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku ingin kau menjaganya untuk sementara waktu.." tutur Kibum. Meski suara Yunho terdengar kurang yakin di ujung sana, namun "aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya untukku. Jikapun kau sibuk karena pekerjaanmu, masih ada Jaejoong _hyung_, kan?" bujuk Kibum dengan sabar.

Namun tetap Kibum mendengar sebuah ketidakyakinan dari nada bicara sang _hyung_, meski Kibum belum tahu alasan "mengapa kau seperti tidak ingin?", alasan Yunho yang nampak meragu.

"Aku akan mengirimu uang untuk keperluannya, dan juga keperluanmu bila perlu? Lakukan untukku, ya?"

Hening dari ujung sana. Sepertinya sosok di balik ponsel tersebut mulai menimang-nimang tawarannya, membuat Kibum akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau setuju!" simpulnya. "Jaga dia untukku! Sampaikan ucapan salamku untuknya _hyung_. Aku mengandalkanmu.."

Beginilah yang terjadi. Kibum yang akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena baru saja dirinya menjamin keselamatan sang kekasih pada orang yang ia percaya. Maka haripun nampak cerah di matanya..

**...**

Sedang di sisi lain, semua tetap terjadi. Mengalun di tiap detik dan menitnya. Perih yang begitu serasa menyayat kulitnya- dia yang adalah seorang Lee Donghae. Mendekam dalam sel untuk beberapa hari dan entah sampai kapan, meski itu saja mampu membuat berat badannya menurun, mungkin. Membuat kulit putihnya memucat.

Ruangan yang berbau dan tak membiarkan dirinya melihat setitikpun sinar mentari. Juga orang-orang yang nampak asing baginya. Membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman dan terus saja berwajah mendung. Ia terkurung. Ia ketakutan, kedinginan, hingga menangis dalam hatinya. Hanya di dalam hati, karena ingat? Ia sudah terlalu kuat untuk tak menunjukkan tangisnya di hadapan siapapun, terkecuali Kim Kibum.

Di antara langkahnya kini ia nampak kosong, tak memiliki jiwa. Seperti sebongkah raga yang kehilangan segala rasanya, juga hidupnya. Berjalan dengan pengawalan dua petugas kepolisian yang mengiringnya pada sebuah ruangan lain, yang bukan ruangannya semula.

Donghae menoleh. Ia melihat ruangan persegi yang kini ditempati olehnya, dengan satu dinding kaca yang menyuguhkan sebuah wajah di balik sana. Membuat Donghae lantas tersenyum pada sosok tersebut. Ia terduduk di atas kursi yang menghadap pada dinding kaca tersebut. Dinding bening yang mempertemukannya dengan wajah Cho Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kenapa kau kemari?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam pada awalnya. Memandang Donghae dengan wajah bingung, juga bibir yang terlihat kesulitan mengungkapkan katanya. Dan Donghae berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia katakan, "tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"_Hyung_.." Kyuhyun mendongak. Ia menatap dalam kedua mata Donghae. "Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu disana waktu itu. Aku menyesal membawamu bertemu dengannya. Aku menyesal untuk segalanya. Aku.."

"Kau tak takut padaku, Kyu?" tanya Donghae, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Huh?"

Donghae tertawa miris. "Aku pembunuh," lirihnya sambil menundukkan wajah, seolah tak berani lagi memandang sosok di hadapannya. "Kau tak usah temui aku lagi, Kyu.."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hingga ia sendiripun harus tersenyum kaku kala menyadari betapa bodoh pertanyaan tersebut. "Karena kau telah membunuh? Kau merasa buruk karenanya?"

"Itu.."

"Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan, _hyung_. Aku percaya padamu.."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Jangan percaya padaku, Kyu. Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menghindar," ucapnya, lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding kaca, untuk menghadapkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tak lihat?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Tangan ini kotor, Kyu. Tangan ini benar-benar melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya dengan kening mengkerut. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, _hyung_.."

"Kyu.."

"Kau tahu perasaanku, bukan? Bukan hal mudah bagiku, jika harus mengabaikanmu, _hyung_. Mengertilah. Aku tidak apa-apa jikapun kau tak akan pernah membalasnya. Tapi, biarkan aku untuk tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi.."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku akan menjengukmu setiap ada kesempatan, _hyung_. Setiap hari jika itu perlu.."

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Hardik Donghae. Ia nampak geram, terlebih saat dimana ia melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Ingin sekali ia mengejar Kyuhyun jika bisa. Namun satu hal yang membuat Donghae diam adalah, saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengusap matanya dengan kain pakaian pada lengannya. Membuatnya menyentuh dadanya yang terasa berdenyut tanpa sadar. "Kau menangis, Kyu?" ucapnya dalam nada berduka. Duka untuk dirinya sendiri...

**...**

_"Aku sudah mengirimkan uangnya. Gunakan itu untuk semua keperluan yang Donghae butuhkan."_

Satu pesan yang membuat sosok dengan tubuh terduduk tegap- tegang di sisi ranjang itu menghela nafas berat. Ia masih memegangi ponselnya yang menampakkan sebuah pesan baru dari Kibum. Dan ia terlihat bingung, jika saja tak ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yun?"

Yunho- sang pemegang ponsel akhirnya bergeming dari posisinya. Ia melirik sang kekasih yang kini turut terduduk bersamanya, menemani di sampingnya. "Tidak. Tak ada apapun, sayang.." tukasnya dengan sesegera mungkin menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya.

Ya? Mengapa? Pria tampan tersebut seolah menyembunyikan pesan penting dari Kibum. Mengapa harus disembunyikan, dan mengapa kini ia bersikap kaku di hadapan Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoong yang tak mungkin percaya dengan mudahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah Yunho. "Benar tak ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Sungguh.."

Namun Jaejoong belum percaya, dan memilih menjauh dari sang kekasih. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyibakkan tirainya, menampakkan pemandangan laut yang luas bersama deburan ombaknya. "Jangan katakan istrimu sudah mendesakmu untuk kembali," tuturnya dalam gumaman. Cukup menggumam saja, karena ia yakin Yunho akan mampu mendengarnya, semenjak pria tersebut telah mampu mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

"Tidak. Dia tak menghubungiku. Dia masih belum mengetahui keberadaanku.."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Yun. Katakan saja aku telah mati dan kau kembali pada mereka.." ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut dan bertanya, "mengapa?"

"Kita tak mungkin bersembunyi selamanya, kan? Tak mungkin seperti ini selamanya!" jelas Jaejoong kemudian. Ia membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap ke arah sang kekasih dan mampu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yunho. "Kembalilah, Jung Yunho. Sudah sepantasnya kita berpisah.."

Tapi Yunho tersenyum. Aneh! "Sejak kapan kau menjadi menyerah seperti ini, sayang? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" tantangnya pada sang kekasih. "Kau benar-benar yakin akan merelakanku begitu saja? Setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong bungkam. Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa, hingga tak sadar saat Jung Yunho mengambil satu kecupan di bibirnya. "Kibum dan Donghae bisa melakukannya. Mengapa kita tidak bisa?"

"Huh?"

"Eropa. Kau tunggu aku disana, kau sanggup?"

Jaejoong tak berkedip menatap Yunho. "Apa maksudmu, Yun? Jangan main-main!" tuntutnya.

Sedang Yunho menggeleng yakin. "Kita akan bisa tinggal disana bersama suatu saat nanti, aku janji! Hanya saja beri aku waktu untuk sebentar saja.."

"Tapi, semuanya tidaklah mudah! Dengan apa aku hidup disana jika hanya sendirian? Akan berbeda dengan disini, Yun. Aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri. Sedang disana? Bahkan aku tak mampu berbahasa asing! Kau akan membiarkanku mati membusuk disana, huh?"

Yunho kembali tersenyum. "Segalanya sudah kupertimbangkan. Jangan hawatir. Uang dan semuanya tak perlu kau hawatirkan. Cukup turuti perintahku saja, dan tinggal dan duduk manis disana."

Benarkah? Lalu darimana uang itu, jika bahkan seorang Jung Yunho tidak bekerja saat ini? Jawabannya adalah Kim Kibum!

**...**

_"..biarkan aku untuk tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi.."_

Mata yang sebelumnya tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Donghae adalah pemilik sepasang mata yang akhirnya mengerjap perlahan. Mengerjap di antara redupnya ruangan yang kini di tempatinya. Ruangan yang terlampau membuatnya kedinginan. Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk terlelap dan bermimpi indah.

Malam tersebut ia benar-benar tak mampu memejamkan matanya. Segelintir kalimat milik Cho Kyuhyun juga menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Membuatnya gelisah hanya karena memikirkannya. Bahkan ketika tubuhnya meringkuk untuk mencari kehangatan, agar mampu terlelelapun, tetap kalimt itu terngiang. Membuat Donghae menghela nafasnya dan nampak putus asa.

**Sret**.

Perlahan ia bangkit, dan lalu menekuk lututnya dan kemudian ia dekap kedua lututnya tersebut. Punggungnya menempel lekat pada dinding yang dingin. Suara bising di sisi kiri dan kanannya membuatnya tak tahan. Suara dengkuran keras dan terdengar jorok, milik mereka-mereka yang tertahan dalam sel yang sama dengannya.

Donghae tersiksa oleh semua hal tersebut..

Ia tanamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Ia kemudian menangis dalam diam. Menangis hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Meratap terluka di antara deritanya. Terutama, 'aku merindukanmu, Kibumie' satu bisikan yang selalu ia lantunkan dalam hatinya.

Bahkan Kim Jaejoong saja tak ada menemaninya. Ia merasa sendiri. Orang-orang terdekatnya seolah sudah tak besrisa. Hilang perlahan untuk meninggalkannya. Begitupun Kim Kibum, meski sosok satu ini tak meninggalkannya dengan sengaja. Lebih tepatnya, dirinya yang meninggalkan Kim Kibum. Tak memberikan tanda sedikitpun akan keberadaannya terhadap sang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa hidupnya harus tetap berjalan?

Donghae semakin mendekap kedua lututnya dengan erat. Ia nampak bergetar karena harus berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Meredam tangisnya agar tak mengusik suara dengkuran-dengkuran disekitarnya menjadi keluhan karena tangis manjanya nanti. Namun teriakan di dalam hati Donghae seolah tak ingin mereda. Ia menjerit, menjeritkan nama Kibum sepuas yang ia mampu.

"Kibumie!"

**...**

Tiga hari menjelang. Donghae menatap lesu ke arah kawanan satu selnya yang nampak sudah terbiasa dengan semua yang ada. Tak ada kejahatan atau kecurangan yang mereka lakukan untuk menjahili Donghae, sang tahanan baru. Semua aman terkendali, kecuali dengan mata-mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, tak bersahabat. Atau pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti:

"Kau mencuri? Atau membunuh?"

"Siapa yang kau bunuh?"

"Padahal kau tak terlihat seperti penjahat!"

Satupun tak ada yang Donghae tanggapi. Seperti terlalu malas, atau malah terkesan larut dalam dukanya sendiri. Itulah Lee Donghae. Hanya bungkam, terdiam dengan apapun yang terjadi. Lebih senang memeluk lututnya di sudut ruangan, tak ingin tersentuh siapapun. Satu hal yang ditunggunya adalah, saat dimana pintu selnya terbuka, menampakkan satu petugas kepolisian yang lalu..

"Lee Donghae!" menyerukan namanya, menandakan seseorang ingin menemuinya hari tersebut.

Sang polisipun langsung membawa serta Donghae saat itu juga. Memisahkan dirinya dari kawan-kawan selnya, dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu dia yang ingin menjenguknya.

Donghae bungkam terlebih dahulu. Hanya memandang sorot mata penuh kepalsuan di hadapannya. Nampak melalui sajian wajah dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum, namun matanya berkata lain. "Bukankah akan kemari setiap hari?" cetus Donghae. "Ini sudah tiga hari, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya. "Kau merindukanku, _hyung_?" usilnya kemudian.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" bantah Donghae.

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memandang segurat lelah di wajah Donghae dengan bibirnya yang kian mengering, berikut kulit bersihnya yang tak lagi menampakkan paras indahnya. Donghae seolah meredup. "Padahal baru tiga hari," keluh Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja,_ hyung_.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Aku.."

"Pembual!" potong Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, huh? Tak bisa melihat rona wajahmu?! Lagipula siapa yang akan baik-baik saja di dalam penjara sana!" omel Kyuhyun yang nampak kesal.

Helaan nafas berikutnya keluar dari mulut Donghae. Mengalunkan perih yang ditahannya. Kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Baguslah jika kau tahu," timpalnya.

_"Hyung_.." kali ini Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae. Ia tercekat, kala melihat Donghae kembali menampakkan wajah manis itu padanya. Dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan erat tangannya. menahan kesal karena rasa kecewa. Mengapa ia tak mampu menggapai sosok di hadapannya kini? Tak mampu untuk sekedar memberikan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kyu," panggil Donghae dengan suara yang mulai serak terdengar. "Bolehkah aku menangis?" tutur Donghae kemudian.

Lengkap sudah kali ini. Kyuhyun harus bersusah payah menahan asanya. Mengangguk dalam ragu dan sesalnya. "Tentu," jawabnya. Ia mencoba untuk menatap Donghae dengan lembut. "Tentu, _hyung. _Menangislah.." pintanya. "Aku akan disini hingga tangismu selesai, hm?"

Maka kala itu pula Donghae menunjukkan tangisnya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Membuahkan tetesan air mata yang tak mampu di bendungnya. "Aku takut, Kyu!" adunya. "Aku lelah. Aku- aku ingin pulang.." lirihnya dengan bibir bergetar. Isakan itu mulai terdengar jelas.

Kyuhyun merasakannya. Saat dimana hatinya seolah turut teriris mendengar isakan Lee Donghae, sosok yang ia inginkan. Sosok yang ia harapkan, dirinya dapat melindunginya. Tapi apa? Kini ia hanya meratapi tangisan itu dalam diam. Bahkan Donghae nampak menunduk dalam, dan juga menutupi mulutnya agar tangisan itu dapat tertahan, meski hal ini tak terlalu membuahkan hasil, karena tangisan itu tetap lolos.

"Aku bersumpah akan membawamu keluar dari sini, _hyung_. Aku tahu kau memiliki alasan mengapa melukai mereka malam itu. Aku akan menjadi saksimu. Bicaralah yang sebenarnya agar aku dapat membantumu."

Donghae menggeleng dalam tangisnya, sesaat setelah merasa ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sia-sia. "Tangan ini adalah bukti nyata yang tak akan pernah mampu dilawan," balas Donghae. Tangisnya cukup mereda, meski aliran air di wajahnya belum mengering. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Ia torehkan sedikit senyumannya, meski hasilnya adalah pedih yang terlihat. "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk terlibat lebih jauh.."

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"Tidak, Kyu.."

Diam. Keduanya terlibat dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Berkutat dengan hal berbeda yang tak akan pernah dimengerti siapapun jika mereka sendiri tak mengatakannya. Salah satu yang mengganjal pada diri Donghae kali ini adalah, "apa tak ada seseorang yang datang ke rumahku? Atau mencariku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" balas Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat bingung, meski tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengerti. "Aku juga ingin bertanya padamu. Mengenai Kim Kibum," cetusnya. "Dimana dia? Kupikir dia harus tahu.."

"Jangan!"

Kyuhyun nampak terkejut kala mendengar teriakan Donghae yang berhasil memotong kalimatnya. Dengan cepat ia dapat menangkap wajah Donghae yang berubah menjadi cemas. "Mengapa ia tak boleh tahu? Aku yakin dia akan mencarimu.."

Dengan cepat Donghae menggeleng yakin. "Jangan beritahu dia apapun! Bersikaplah seolah kau tak mengenalku, jika suatu saat nanti Tuhan mempertemukan kalian.."

"Kupikir kau merindukannya, dan ingin berada dalam lindungannya.."

Donghae segera kembali menunduk dalam. "Tidak! Tidak untuk Jaejoong _hyung!_ Tidak untuk Yunho _hyung! _Terlebih dirinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu, Kyu. Aku mohon.." pintanya membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk pada akhirnya dan berkata, "baiklah! Karena ini pilihanmu.."

**...**

Saat paling mengerikan bagi Donghae adalah, saat dirinya harus mereka ulang kejadian yang pernah diperbuatnya di malam itu. Perbuatan yang bahkan mampu membuatnya terheran. 'Mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu?!' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tangannya terkurung borgol yang sedikit banyak membuatnya kesakitan. Perih kala besi itu bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Terlebih, hujan! Membuatnya kedinginan, dan menatap sedikit takut pada semua petugas kepolisian yang mengerubunginya. Melindunginya dari serangan wartawan dan cercaan masyarakat disana. Ternyata berita cepat menyebar. Dalam hati Donghae berdo'a, "semoga mereka tak melihatnya! Semoga!" sambil menahan cemas dan tangis yang tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

Semenjak dirinya turun dari mobil dan menuju tempat kejadian, terasa sangat jauh. Bahkan air hujan saja mampu membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Berikut semua polisi yang kini tetap mengawalnya, bagai pembunuh kejam yang akan menyerang siapapun. dan dibalik kerumunan orang yang membuatnya sesak itu, Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang turut terseret kerumunan, namun ia lihat pemuda itu berteriak dan menarik seragam salah satu kepolisian.

Donghae menutup matanya. Ia pasrah atas segalanya. Ia menjadi tersedu kala mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak, "beri dia payung! Beri dia payung, kumohon!"

Berita pembunuhan yang dilakukan olehnya begitu menggemparkan, hingga proses reka ulang kejadian tersebut mengundang banyak pihak dan menjadi rusuh.

Donghae menatap semuanya. Ia bingung. Tubuhnya terseret kesana dan kemari. Ia begitu terombang-ambing hingga tak sadar saat melihat bingung pada seluruh orang disana dengan tangisannya. Ia ketakutan! Lee Donghae ketakutan karenanya. Bibirnya bergetar sambil memanggil 'Kibum' dalam bisikan yang tak mampu didengar siapapun.

Hingga di waktu berikutnya..

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang kembali, sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatap dengan wajah enggannya, namun tak membalas apapun. Terlihat masih terkejut atas apa yang terjadi. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan takut _hyung_! Aku sudah membawakan pengacara untukmu, hm?"

Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin banyak bicara, membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar dan terus berkata padanya. "Katakan apapun, _hyung. _Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Biarkan mereka menghukumku saja! Biarkan aku dihukum mati saja, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Apa yang kau katakan!" bentaknya.

Donghae menggeleng bingung. "Sudahlah, Kyu. Aku tak ingin lagi memikirkan hidupku! Aku lelah, Kyu. Aku lelah!" raungnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" bentak Kyuhyun kemudian. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah kemarahan pada Donghae. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, atau setidaknya aku akan meringankan hukumanmu!"

"Kyu.."

Benar saja! Dari awal Donghae melihat kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun, akhirnya ia mendapati kabar perihal jatuhnya hukuman untuknya. Hukuman berupa dekaman 15 tahun penjara, kira-kira. Dan entah Donghae harus merasa lega, senang karenanya? Hanya dirinya yang tahu.

**...**

Tak terdengar kabar. Tak ada lagi berita. Semua tetap hidup dalam kendali Tuhan. Bernafas di waktu yang sama, serta berusaha untuk tetap hidup. Hingga memakan waktu berbulan bahkan. Tersisa Kim Kibum yang terus saja harus menahan rindunya, dikarenakan belum dapat menemui kekasih hatinya. Salahkan sakit yang ternyata cukup parah, kini melanda putranya. Putranya bersama wanita itu- istrinya.

Membuat Kibum bahkan tak mampu untuk mengabari lewat sambungan telpon. Hanya mengirimi beribu pesan pada Donghae, pada Yunho yang terus menerus mendapat semua dana darinya. Biaya untuk hidup Donghae yang ia kirim melalui Jung Yunho.

Nyatanya?

"Aku tidak tahu kau berbohong sejauh ini, Jung Yunho! Kau menyakiti keduanya hanya untuk kesenanganmu, huh?"

Hari itu Kim Jaejoong menyambut Yunho dengan segurat marah yang terpahat di wajah manisnya. Ia tampakkan ponsel milik Yunho dengan sederet pesan atas nama Kim Kibum disana. Pesan yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Kebohongan macam apa ini, hah?! Bahkan kita tidak tahu Donghae dimana dan sedang apa! Berani kau memberi kabar palsu pada sahabatmu sendiri? Apa tujuanmu, Yun!" geram Jaejoong.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku!" kilah Yunho. Ia dekap Jaejoong yang berusaha menolak sentuhan darinya sejak tadi. setelah dirasanya Jaejoong mampu lebih tenang, ia ajak Jaejoong untuk sekedar saling bertatap dengannya. "Aku merasa bersalah atas ini semua, tapi aku, kita membutuhkan uang, Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi kau mendapatkan upah dari Kibum karena telah memberi kabar palsu mengenai Donghae, huh?" dengusnya. Dilihatnya Yunho menjadi ragu dan bahkan tak mampu menatapnya. "Uang apa yang diberikan Kibum, Jung Yunho, jawab aku!" desak pria cantik tersebut.

"Itu," tutur Yunho perlahan. "Itu uang yang dia berikan untuk segala kebutuhan Donghae.."

"Astaga!" umpat Jaejoong kemudian. Ia nampak kesal hingga terasa lemas di tempatnya. "Kibum memberikanmu kepercayaan atas Donghae dan kau mengabaikannya!" raung Jaejoong. "Kau picik!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Aku yakin Donghae baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi bahkan Kibum tak dapat menghubunginya. Akupun tak bisa menghubunginya, Yun. Donghae tidak ada! Dia kemana!" kesal Jaejoong. Ia nampak resah kemudian, lantas berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Aku akan pulang ke Korea! Aku akan mencari Donghae.."

"Kim Jaejoong, tenanglah!"

"Tidak bisa!" raung Jaejoong. "Persetan dengan istrimu. Aku tidak takut!" tantangnya. Ia membenahi barang-barang yang dibutuhkan olehnya secepat mungkin, selengkap mungkin berharap tak ada yang terlewatkan. Dengan kasar kakinya melangkah ke arah pintu, hingga Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya dengan menariik lengannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu jika kau masih mencintaiku!" ancam Yunho.

Apa balasan Jaejoong? Dengan satu tarikan di ujung bibirnya, ia tersenyum sinis sambil berkata, "seharusnya kau ceraikan istrimu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku!"

Lalu dimana Donghae? Sosok yang kini menjadi alasan pertengkaran tersebut?

"Hey, Changmin-_ah!_ Apa orang di sampingmu tuli?"

Changmin, satu di antara sekian banyak tahanan yang kini tengah bekerja sama membersihkan sel mereka masing-masing menjadi menoleh ke sampingnya. "_Hyung_!" panggilnya. "Donghae _hyung_!" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan satu telapak tangannya ke arah wajah Donghae yang nampak melamun.

"_Hyung, _kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin.

"Eh, ya?" Donghae nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin, kawan satu selnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa Changmin-_ah?" _tanyanya sedikit panik.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah.."

Changmin menghentikan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sapu. "Kau sakit? Kulihat kau menjadi pendiam lagi sekarang.."

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja.."

"Hey! Mengapa malah mengobrol?" satu kalimat dari sosok berbeda turut bergabung. Dia yang bertubuh tegap dan cukup tinggi itu mendekat ke arah Changmin dan Donghae. "Aku menyuruhmu memanggil Donghae, bukan untuk bercakap-cakap!" geramnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kangin _hyung_. Donghae sudah ada di depanmu!" rutuk Changmin terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Tadi aku menyuruhmu membawa sapu lain.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae terlihat bingung. "Bukankah aku sudah memberikannya padamu?" ucapnya nampak kebingungan.

"Belum!"

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya. Ia nampak berfikir keras, tetap dengan ingatannya. "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu tadi!" ujarnya. Namun ia menjadi memandang lesu pada Changmin di sampingnya. "Sepertinya aku lupa lagi!" keluhnya pada Changmin.

"Kau pikun! Aku tak melihatmu memegang sapu sekalipun!"

**...**

"Kibumie," ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, membelakangi Changmin yang selalu tertidur di sisi kirinya.

Masih sama dengan malam-malam panjang sebelumnya. Satu nama yang tak akan pernah absen dari mulutnya, adalah nama Kibum. Sosok yang selalu diingatnya. Sosok yang selalu membuatnya menangis melupakan dinginnya penjara yang menyekapnya selama berbulan-bulan lamanya.

**Tes.**

Satu tetes air mata kembali meluncur dari kedua mata Donghae yang sudah terlampau mati saat ini. Mata itu tak pernah lagi terpancar indah. Memendam pedihnya seorang diri.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya hampir berbisik. Kalimat yang ia lantunkan pula setiap malam, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh terlelap dalam tidur lelahnya.

**.**

_"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"_

_"Aku akan kembali. Kau akan menungguku, kan?"_

_Donghae tersenyum kala pertanyaan tersebut mendengung di telinganya. Tercipta dari suara menggema yang begitu ia hafal. Ia pjamkan matanya, untuk menikmati sepoi angin yang turut mengibaskan harum tubuh yang dirindunya. Dengan senyum yang beum memudar ia balikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Kibumie!"_

_Benar! Nyatanya Kibum disana, di hadapannya. Tengah memandang lekat ke arahnya. Kibum yang lalu datang padanya, mendekat dan lalu meraih tubuhnya pada sebuah pelukan hangat. Memberinya ciuman hangat di kening dan juga bibirnya._

_"Janji untuk tak meninggalkanku?"_

_Dengan semangat Donghae mengangguk. Namun, satu kalimat menyusul dari mulut Kibum. "Lantas mengapa kau menghilang?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Jangan membuatku berfikir untuk tetap berada bersama istri dan juga putraku.."_

_"Kibumie.."_

_"Akupun akan pergi jika kau meninggalkanku.."_

**.**

**Sret.**

Mata kelam itu terbuka dengan cepat. Donghae terbangun dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan yang dalam. Ia terlihat cemas. Mendapati ruangan redup seperti biasa saja sudah cukup membuatnya terkejut. Terlebih mimpi yang baru saja ia lihat? Membuatnya segera menarik dalam nafasnya.

Donghae mencoba untuk lebih tenang, namun keningnya mengerut dalam. Ia bangkit dan terduduk. Ditatapnya sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa orang yang tertidur di tempat yang sama dengannya. Tempat yang membuatnya berfikir, 'mengapa gelap?' seolah bingung dengan hal tersebut.

Suara igauan Changmin mengalun setelahnya. Membuatnya menyentuh dadanya kemudian. "Jadi benar ya?" tuturnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yang meninggalkannya?" lirihnya.

Ia tengadahkan wajahnya untuk menghadap ke atas. Ia pejamkan matanya, mengantar sedikit air mata yang kembali menetes. "Aku lupa!" bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan..

**...**

"Aku pulang.."

Di waktu berikutnya, Kim Kibum menginjakkan kakinya di rumah yang adalah milik kekasihnya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae setelah mendapat sebuah rasa heran akan sepinya tempat tersebut. Terlalu sepi dan aneh..

Ada banyak helaian dedaunan kering di lantai depan. Dan jangan lupakan debunya! Oh, Kibum seolah tak ingin mencopot sepatunya. Pintupun terkunci dengan tirai yang tertutup. Aneh bukan, jika tirai sebuah rumah tertutup di siang hari? Beruntung Kibum tahu dimana biasanya Donghae menyimpan kunci rumahnya.

Perkiraan Kibum mungkin, "dia menginap di rumah Jaejoong _hyung_?" pada awalnya. Ia temukan kunci rumah tersebut. Ia buka pintunya dan mulai memasuki rumah dengan keheranan lain.

Kibum kemudian membuka tirai-tirai itu hingga sedikit menerangi ruangan. Rumah yang begitu berantakan Kibum lihat. Ada bercak lilin di atas meja yang telah mengering disana. Kakinya melangkah, dan lalu menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja yang bertuliskan..

_Kibumie.._

생일 축하 합니다..

Begitulah pesan yang Kibum baca. Dia hafal benar itu tulisan tangan Donghae, meski ia harus berputus asa karena tak mampu membaca tulisan _Hangeul_ disana. Hanya ada tulisan tersebut dalam selembar kertas itu, dan setelahnya Kibum terhenyak. Ada noda darah di sekitar kertas tersebut. Entah mengapa hatinya berdebar dengan kencang bersamaan dengan panik yang langsung melandanya.

Ia susuri ruangan tidur Donghae, namun ia tak ada disana. Ia sambangi ruangan lain, hingga halaman belakang, namun tetap tak ada Donghae dimanapun. Kibum menjadi cemas luar biasa!

"Kemana dia!" rutuknya pelan sambil meremas kertas di tangannya. Keanehan semenjak ia datang? Satu bukti bahwa Donghae tak ada disana.

"Kau dimana Hae!" gumam Kibum. Ia mulai mencari. Mencari dan mencari, bahkan Yunho tak dapat dihubungi olehnya. Begitupun Jaejoong yang ternyata..

"Jaejoong _hyung _sudah lama pergi dan tak lagi bekerja disini. Donghaepun sudah jarang kulihat akhir-akhir ini.."

Yang membuatnya kesal adalah, kemana perginya Jung Yunho yang mana beberapa hari lalu masih mampu ia hubungi, bahkan masih dapat memberinya kabar perihal Donghae. Semua nampak bagai bualan kini..

Kibum akhirnya diserang cemas luar biasa. Ia mencari Donghae semampunya. Namun pada akhirnya, tersisa pedih yang dapat dirasanya. Pedih karena ketidakpastian akan hilangnya sosok Donghae. Dimana dan mengapa? Ia tak tahu Donghaenya saat ini. Satu hal yang harus ia lakukan selain mencari Donghae adalah, mencari Jung Yunho!

**...**

**Kriet..**

Pintu sel yang bertuliskan 15 itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan wajah seorang penjaga yang lalu menyebutkan nama "Lee Donghae.." seperti biasa.

Changmin yang tengah berbincang dengan Kanginpun menoleh. "Kekasihmu menjenguk lagi, eoh?" goda Kangin.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku!" dengus Donghae. Namun Changmin menatap aneh pada Donghae. Donghae yang membalas godaan Kangin dalam nada lemasnya, seperti tak bergairah untuk bicara.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja? Kau agak berbeda.."

Donghae menoleh pada Changmin dan lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Changmin-_ah.." _balas Donghae sambil melangkah pergi. Ia tak mengindahkan tatapan cemas Changmin padanya. Ia tak menoleh lagi pada mereka, teman satu atapnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Teman penjahatnya. Teman yang ternyata mampu sedikit mengobat laranya.

Perlahan ia ikuti langkah sang petugas kepolisian yang sedang mengawal jalannya. Namun semakin lama, keningnya semakin mengerut. Langkahnya mulai limbung. Pandangannya terlihat tak fokus. Bahkan ia tengah melewati ruangan penjara lain kini, saat akhirnya kedua kakinya melemas, berikut pandangannya yang kian memudar. Begitu cepat, menyisakan bunyi cuup kencang kala itu..

**...**

**Bugh!**

Kibum menarik nafas-nafasnya dengan kasar dan dalam. Ia begit terkurung emosi yang dalam. Seolah otaknya terasa sangat panas, tak bisa untuk di ajak berfikir dengan tenang. Saat ini ia hanya mencoba untuk menindih tubuh di bawahnya, sambil lagi dan lagi dilayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah sosok di wajahnya kini.

"Kau menipuku!" sentaknya.

"Kau menghabiskan uangku untuk dirimu sendiri, hah?" teriaknya sambil kembali melayangkan pukulannya. "Kau menelantarkan Donghae?!" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Jung Yunho!" geram Kibum sambil mencengkram kerah Yunho dan memberinya tatapan yang teramat tajam. "Katakan dimana dia!" desak Kibum.

Padahal baru berpuluh menit lalu ia menemukan batang hidung Jung Yunho. Namun, kini sudah banyak bercak luka yang ia torehkan pada wajah tampan tersebut. Dengan ganas Kibum menghantamkan pukulannya. Tak peduli meskipun tubuh yunho lebih tinggi darinya, tak membuatnya takut.

Dengan darah memenuhi mulutnya, Yunho akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia berucap "aku juga tidak tahu" dalam bisikan, karena rintihan nyeri lebih mendominasi. "Kupikir Jaejoong tahu, karena dia lebih awal pulang kemari.."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dingin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku sedang mencarinya.."

Kibum akhirnya diam dan mencoba meredam amarahnya. Ia tahu, dirinya masih membutuhkan sahabat bajingannya tersebut. Maka dengan berusaha melapangkan dirinya, Kibum membantu Yunho berdiri. Ia bertingkah kaku setelahnya. "Aku harus membuat perhitungan denganmu setelah Donghae ditemukan.."

Tak ada balasan dari Yunho. Ia tetap meringis, meski akhirnya terdiam kala Kibum memberikan selembar kertas dengan tulisan singkat disana. "Apa arti tulisan ini, _hyung_?" tanyanya dalam nada yang ketus.

Yunho meraih kertas tersebut. Dengan ragu ia melirik Kibum. "Donghae yang menulisnya?"

"Katakan saja apa artinya!"

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Huh?"

"Ini ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Kibum-_ah_.."

Kibum terhenyak. Dalam perkiraannya, tulisan itu ada semenjak dirinya berulang tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Membuat Kibum kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Yunho. "Apa Donghae menghilang selama itu, huh? Jadi kau menipuku selama itu?!" geramnya.

**_TBC_**


End file.
